The Hottie Professor
by SummerWrites
Summary: What happens if a student falls in love with her Professor? Would it lead to an adventure of Melinda's love and sex life? Or will it ruin her career? Is Jim telling her everything she ought to know or is he just in for the fun? First fan fic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Another Shot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Ghost Whisperer. But the story plot is an original work.

This is my first fan fiction so be nice and try to be helpful. R and R please. :)

* * *

**THE HOTTIE PROFESSOR**

**_Chapter 1: ANOTHER SHOT_**

Melinda was so hot for him. She would not deny it. She wanted so badly to touch herself right there just watching him speak with so much confidence in front of the class. She knew she had to brush away the sensation building up inside her. She had to fight the temptation that is right in front of her nose. If her Professor Jim Clancey were only one of her classmates, she would easily get him by passing a note then after 20 minutes, she would probably be back in her seat fulfilled after excusing herself to go to the comfort room but instead to have a steamy quickie inside the janitor's closet or much better inside a cubicle in one of the CRs in the University.

Melinda is not one of those girls who are known to be slutty and horny. In fact, she makes a good impression being a consistent Dean's Lister in the College of Arts in the University of California. Taking up her major in Fine Arts, she had her creative and imaginative side of her. Melinda is a member of the Union of Book Enthusiasts and Lovers, League of_ Rojo Elementos_-- an organization for students who donate blood regularly. Melinda is also an active member or the Perfoming Arts Circle, being a dancer, singer and a good actress she is. See? She is definitely not one of those bitches strutting their way in the hallway who look like they know nothing but make-up, money, sex, boys, and again, sex. Well, that is if you don't know her at all.

No one knew the steam that Melinda has been hiding for quite some years as a student in this University. She had some few achievements here and there and her parents are so proud of her. But sometimes, she just gets tired of all the pretending. She is not a goody-too-good nerd. In fact, she really is one of those girls who think about sex, boys and again, sex. But it doesn't show because she likes keeping it simple. She wears some jeans of just the right tightness, some blouse or shirt that's not too revealing. Sometimes, she wears skirts too. She has the perfect set of tits hidden all over her clothes and the most perfect ass and hips. Sometimes, after taking a bath before school, she would stand naked in front of a mirror and survey herself. She would even take some pictures of herself naked and store it all in her MacBook. There are nights when she would touch herself thinking about Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom or any celebrity she could think of. She would finger and satisfy herself on her own. She would visit some sites and read some stories and sometimes, she would even do cybersex making sure no one knows her in there. She never had boyfriends. Some people say it is because she was too conservative to have one and she doesn't have time for one. But deep inside, it was because she likes juggling boys and having sex with multiple men without having to worry about infidelity. She was first devirginized during one Homecoming Ball during her first year in college when she was Bryan Fisher -- quarterback of the University football team--came to her and asked if they could take a walk in the hallway. She knew he was drunk and she knew where that would eventually lead. The next thing, they were having sex in the shower room of the boys' gym. **_YES, she was one dirty bitch inside and she knows it._**

Her gaze was focused intently on Professor Jim's perfect face. His brown hair with streaks of sunlight glowing against them which is quite a long cut for a man. She loved how bad boy she seemed, matched with those emerald eyes with long lashes covering them and perfectly bushy brows. His nose and mouth that never fails to smile. Melinda loves how Mr. Clancey twitches his mouth. She could just see and feel his tongue slowly swording hers in a passionate kiss. His stand was godly. He is tall and has quite a good structure and posture along with those long legs and toned arms. Even though his body is covered with that immaculate ashy black slacks and white crisp long sleeves which is untucked, his muscles are just visible underneath. Melinda could not help thinking about laying her arms on this man's body.

**_He doesn't look old. No, not at all. Maybe around 30? Ooh. Still has a firm cock. Oh God. Melinda, stop it! Concentrate. Can't let anybody notice you sweating to have him fill your wet pussy right now, don't ya? Oh my. Did I just see him brush his cock for a second there? Maybe it's itching and he doesn't want us to see him scratch it so he brushed it lightly? Ha! Adorable. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so horny about this fine gentleman here? I just had an amazing sex last night with the DJ in Bistro Martin. WHY?! But I cannot help it. He just looks so fresh and sexy. I love his body posture, the way he speak with so much confidence, it makes me soooo………..awed, amazed and wet. I wanna have him right now, but I just can't raise my hand and ask him if he wants to have sex with me in the janitor's closet, can I? _**

Melinda shot a glance to where his classmate Nate has bees seating. As usual, he was still staring at her with amazement and longing. Oh yes. Melinda knew Nate wanted to fill her again. She had him twice already. Nate being the hottest guy in his class last year was definitely someone to go for to have sex, but now it seems like Nate is in love with her. Too bad. Melinda is just scared of commitment and such drama. No fun at all. Melinda just smiled a bit at Nate before gazing back to Mr. Clancey.

_You are one lucky dumbass, Nate, for even having to look at me smile. I won't need you anymore, now that Mr. Clancey is here to satisfy my needs. Ha!_

"How about you.. Err.. Ms. Gordon?" Mr. Clancey fixed her emerald eyes at Melinda after checking out her name in his list.

Melinda was trasfixed. For the first time, she do not know the answer to a teacher's question. She cannot let her classmates know that she was day dreaming about their new teacher in Art of Architecture and Iconography about having sex with her.

**_Drat! Why do you have to be so damn sexy and divert my attention to your body instead to your lecture, you gorgeous man! I have no choice but to come clean right here._**

"I'm sorry. But I did not quite get the question. Can you repeat it?" Melinda asked nervously. She did not get a shock from the class from asking the question again. It was normal to ask again, she thought to herself.

"Just tell us briefly about your idea on architecture, umm, Miss Gordon." glancing at the list again with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh. That. Well, I guess it is the transformation of ideas into reality. The complex and carefully designed structure of something especially with regard to a specific period." Melinda smartly answered.

"Well said. Thank you for that idea." Mr. Clancey said, obviously impressed with Melinda's witty answer. He was not expecting such a smart answer considering the fact that he knew Melinda was preoccupied with something else.

"No problem, Sir." Melinda tried answering back with a smile fighting off the luscious image of Mr. Clancey naked in her mind.

After about 2 hours of just plain staring and fantasizing about her professor and not even getting anything from the lecture, Melinda did not even notice that the class has already ended.

_Darn it! Why did his lecture has to stop? I was getting to the nasty and delicious part of my fantasies in my head. _

Melinda looked over to Mr. Clancey casually while gathering her books and notes, which obviously have not been opened nor read. She slowed down her moves not minding if she would be late for her next class. She wanted to be in the room alone with her hottie professor, not that she would talk to him or anything. She just wanted to have a feel of having to be with him with no other people around. She wanted to feel that they were breathing the same air in the same room.

Students walked out of the room in groups, that's why the room was emptied in a moment. At last, Melinda was alone with him.

**_Hmm. Awkward. He does not seem to notice me at all. Maybe I should start wearing one of those tube tops and really short skirts. Maybe that will get him hot for me. Oh God. I have to stop this fantasies. He sure does not have any interest on me. After all, I'm just his student and for a man as hot as he is, he might not be single anymore. Yup. Get that on your mind, Melinda. He is just not interested in you---_**

"Hey, Ms. Gordon, right?" Mr. Clancey cut Melinda's thoughts. "Good job back there. I am pretty sure this class would not be such a bore with someone smart like you around." he further compliments Melinda with that same sexy smile on his face.

"Oh. Right. Sure! No problem." Her throat was tight. Just as she was about to move on, here he is in front of him. Making a conversation.

"Your answer was very interesting, Ms. Gordon. I'll make sure I'll get to know more about that. See you around." he winks before striding swiftly across the lecture hall with such posture.

**_Or maybe not. Maybe she'll give her fantasies another shot. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Arts and Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Ghost Whisperer. But the story plot is an original work.

This is my first fan fiction so be nice and try to be helpful. R and R please. :)

* * *

**THE HOTTIE PROFESSOR**

_**CHAPTER 2: ARTS AND SECRETS**_

Melinda was eating her favorite snack in the cafeteria of the University just like she does everyday at 3pm during her break before her next class at 4pm. She did not had lunch this particular day that's why she ordered 2 corndogs and her usual Coke Zero and some jelly beans. She likes drinking her Coke with Dr Pepper flavored jelly bean in her mouth. She likes the combination.

She was reading a book entitled, "Reinventing Mona" while munching on. She was alone in her table and fixated on her book. When she reads, it is as if she doesn't exist in the real world. She doesn't notice anything else. That is how focused she is on things, especially reading, on that matter.

"Hey! Mind if I seat here?" a familiar voice interrupted her terrain of reading just as she was about to bite on her first half-eaten corndog.

"Oh. Hi there Professor!" Melinda was taken aback by Mr. Clancy's sudden appearance that she did not continue to eat her corndog. She took a sip of her Coke Zero instead. She took a glance around the room. Of course, all the tables were full by this time that's why Mr. Clancy had no choice but to seat with her.

"Coke Zero? Ha! You've got to be kidding me!" he said heartily with a loud voice almost about to laugh, but decided not to. "Why do you drink that, Ms Gordon?" his tone became serious at last.

"Ummm. Why? Is it cancerous or something?" Melinda was confused at the instant. She did not understand his sudden random question.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean-- Umm. Okay, it's just that.. Are today's girls really that body conscious? I mean, look at you! I think even if you drink 5 cans of Regular Sodas today, you would not lose that figure." he earnestly say with gleam in his eyes.

"I appreciate the compliment, Mr. Clancy. But I rather not take the risk." Melinda answered smiling while closing her book. She had a feeling that there is going to be a conversation.

"Your body, your choice, Ms. Gordon." he finally gave up the case then took a spoonful of his yogurt and dazed away the room.

"Please, call me Melinda. You don't have to be so formal around me, Professor. I can handle a normal conversation with a teacher." she said while thinking of the reason of him dazing away to the room.

"Well, in that case, call me Jim, Melinda." his gaze returned to her with that familiar smile crawling back to his face.

"I'm afraid I can't. I mean, I am not used to calling Professors by their first name, not in front of everyone at least."

"Hmm." Jim looks around. "I can assure you, Melinda. No one can hear us. You can call me Jim." his smile turning to a smirk while taking a bite on his apple.

"But--" she was about to say something when Jim cuts her off.

"And besides, I am not that old. In fact, I think I am just around 3 to 5 years older than you are. I just graduated you know." he says coolly while putting his apple down on his tray.

"Well, that would make you 17 years old then, Jim." Melinda jokingly answered finally trying to call her professor by his first name and engaging to a conversation.

"Oh. Is that right, Melinda? Well, I did not know you were that young having to know that you are a third year major student of Fine Arts in UC. You must be very smart, Melinda!" Jim answered back with a serious face as if he believes her. Melinda cannot help but giggle due to her professor's witty sarcasm.

"But really," he begins again after Melinda has composed herself and after drinking his water. "I am not that old."

"Then why are you lecturing us on Architecture?" Melinda answers with a smile trying to mean something.

"Remind me again to tell your other Professors about this," Jim said after a hearty laugh when he realized what Melinda meant. "Nah. I am just after the work experience to apply to an a bigger opportunity in the future. I graduated in the same UC, you know. Just some years ago, I was cum laude of our class." he said with such cool, Melinda did not even think he was bragging.

"What did you major in?"she asked curiously.

"AB Actuarial Science major in Architecture. I know, numbers and art in one. Weird. But very, _very _interesting. I loved art more that numbers, I must say, which was a shock to me as well." he trained on.

"Wow. You must be very smart. It is a good thing we have you as our teacher then!" Melinda smiles brightly.

"Thanks. I am quite excited myself. For the past years, right after I graduated, I was an accountant in the RJR Bank Systems in Boston branch but after I realized how lifeless it is, I wanted some more. So I decided coming back here. It's a shame, I don't know anyone here anymore since many of my friends back then already graduated as well. Only the professors and some University utility and staff are the familiar faces back here." he trailed off dazing far away again.

_So that's why he keeps dazing away. This cutie is an alumna of this University and he is probably just nostalgic about things around here._

"Oh. Right." Melinda did not really know what to say. Too much information about him, it was just drowning her.

"So here I am, making friends with a student of mine who still refuses to call me by first name." his smile gets back on his face. She was getting used to his warm smile now.

"Mr. Cla-- I mean, Jim, of course, I wanna be friends with my super smart professor. It might just take a while for me to get used to calling you by first name. But do expect me to call you Mr. Clancy in the class, Jim." Melinda warns him before taking a sip on her Coke Zero.

"Alright. That would be a deal, then." he said focusing on her more. "So, Melinda, you impressed me during our first meeting with your answer there. I assume we are on the same page of interest, then?" Jim asked while munching back on his yogurt and apple.

"That was just something off the top of my mind. I was not even liste-- I mean, I was not even expecting you to call me-- to call students right away on the first day." she explains.

"I know that it was the usual protocol here. But I was just too excited of having to meet you guys. After being cooped up in a bank for two years and now I am with people of the same piece of mind. It is like a breath of fresh air." he said animatedly.

"So, now I have to sue that bank for you having to ask me when I am unprepared." she jokes off, finally taking a bite on her corn dog again.

"And I am loving the humor here!" he said while laughing.

"By the way, I am only 23 years old, Jim. So you are just about 10 years older than I am after all." she continues casually to hide her interest of his actual age.

"Ha! I hate to burst your bubble, but I am actually just 28 years old." Jim said with a genuine smile on his face as if teasing Melinda. He was telling the truth and Melinda believed him.

"Right." she said darting him with a curious look while Jim glances on his watch.

"I have to go. Have a class in a jiffy. See you around Melinda! Remember our little secret." he winks again before leaving Melinda alone.

"Bye!" she calls off.

_**Something tells Melinda that this is going to be one interesting year of arts and secrets.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing Passion

**The Hottie Professor**

Chapter 3: SHARING A PASSION

"I will be dismissing you right now, class. I still have something to attend to. Now, I am expecting everyone to read chapters 5 and 6 of your Iconography Book by Charles Evans because I might be giving a quiz tomorrow. Who knows? And your papers are due this Wednesday!" Prof. Clancy joked around as he was fixing his things before leaving his class on a Monday afternoon.

It was exactly a week after Melinda and Jim had their conversation in the cafeteria. From then, Melinda cannot drift her mind away from her Professor. She thinks about almost everything about him. She finds herself thinking too much about him. She feels something about this guy. She feels obsessed in a rightful manner. There are still nights when she makes herself wet just by thinking about him. But apparently, she discovered that she is far more than interested in him other than satisfying her sexual needs.

The class continued to groan upon the announcement of their professor for a quiz and assignment.

"Oh, c'mon class! Show just a bit of interest in passing this course!" he grins. "And do not forget about our upcoming tour to the National Museum of Arts and Culture this weekend." More moaning are heard but Jim pretended not to hear them.

Melinda was just around the corner of the room still eyeing him with amazement. _**There is definitely something about this guy that gets me. Is it his smile? His hair? His awesome body? His get-up? **_She finds herself asking as she continues to gaze at his body covered by his sleek black slacks and his crisp yellow long-sleeve polo. His sleeves are crunched up and folded up by his elbows and his polo is 4 buttons unbuttoned from the top. Melinda wishes to unbutton them all as she catches the traces of his 4-pack abs.

Just as Jim was headed outside, he caught a glimpse of Melinda who quickly looked away from him. Jim put on a polite smile upon realizing that Melinda was staring at her for a long time since the class began. "Hey, Melinda!" he called out as he walked towards her.

Melinda was caught in a daze as she realizes he was approaching her. _I need to compose myself. No need to get nervous here. It is just him. The gorgeous man I am starting to like._

"Yes, Sir?" she smiled at him though she cannot looked directly at his eyes. You know the feeling where you can't look directly at the eyes of someone you like. It is as if you get conscious at once.

"Sup? Are you still calling me Sir?" he gave out a small laugh.

"I guess so. You are still my Professor, right?" Melinda said.

"Right. What happened to our secret then?" Jim teased her with the sexy smile on.

"What secret?"

"Ahh! You're good. Fine, if you wanna fail my subject, continue disregarding my requests." Jim laughed off as he saw a stroke of alarm in Melinda's face. "Relax, I was kidding. You can still call me Professor Clancy as long as you wish, Ms. Gordon." He smiled seriously and continued as he felt Melinda coming back to her senses. "So, I am headed to this art gallery by the park in St. Paul's corner, you want to join me? It would do you great for your paper."

_**Is he asking me out? Is this a date? Pfft! You wish, Melinda! Get a grip. But still, it is so sweet of him to ask me among the class. I should not look too excited.**_

"Umm." She started off looking at her watch. "I still have to catch something, but I guess I could use the extra information." she explains coolly.

"Great. Shall we?" Jim asked invitingly and Melinda cannot help but smile at this sweet gesture of his Professor. But she cannot still paint out the picture if this really actually means something.

They walked out the hallway and eventually out of the University. The park was around a 10-minute walk and this made Melinda agitated. She did not know how to make things not awkward. She perfectly knew that Mr. Clancy has nothing for her but her feelings and longing is driving her crazy. She cannot help but notice how gorgeous Jim is. She cannot help but admire how great his built it. Fantasies are once again forming in her head but she had to brush them all away so he would not catch her lusting over her professor.

"So, I see that you do not take notes as much as I expected." Mr. Clancy said breaking the silence with his smile plastered on his face. He noticed how Melinda just stared at her the whole period. Not that he is against it, anyway.

"Oh. Yeah. I mean, I like listening better. I can focus more about what a person is saying when my attention is undivided." Melinda answered.

"I agree. Some things just need your whole attention to be understood. Just like art and architecture. I am seeing you have a very good future in front of you, Ms Gordon. "

"Thanks, Mr. Clancy. I appreciate that. I really need to work on really hard. I have a lot of plans for my future." Melinda explained.

"That's the spirit! You see, when I was in college, I was not focusing on planning about my future. I just wanna graduate and believe _que sera, sera._"

"Whatever will be, will be." Melinda thought loudly.

"Yep. And look where it got me afterwards. I was very unhappy being an accountant. It was boring me out. And I did not even realize that soon. I was too caught up with the flow of just having a job, that I did not think of having fun." Mr. Clancy gazed away as he remembered working before.

"So, how did you get out off the nightmare?" Melinda tried breaking the seriousness of the subject but failed.

"Well, it was when my mother sent me a gift at the bank during my birthday. It was a painting--my favorite painting since I was a child and I used to tell my Mom that someday, I would have that. My Mom knew how I love arts and it was her who made me realize that it was where I am supposed to be with. Upon seeing that painting, it was like seeing my sanctuary."

_**Wow. He is just amazing. I wonder if he is okay. He seems very distant whenever he tells stories. We share the same passion for arts and culture. I think it is a good idea that I came along after all.**_

"But why did you choose to be a teacher in the university? Why not travel the world instead?" Melinda asked curiously.

"I did that. After I left the bank, I decided to travel. I went to Europe and Asia. I studied more about Arts and Architecture alongside with their history in Europe while I focused on the connection of culture and architecture in Asia. It was amazing. I had so much fun. The best decision I have made in my life. After that, I decided to go visit UC. I met the Dean of our college, we had drinks and after that, I just had an offering for a job. It was an opportunity not to miss. After all, I owe this passion to the University. UC made me develop this appreciation for arts. And I thought, maybe it is time to give back." Jim told Melinda as if it were something out of a storybook. It was evident how glad Jim is of his decision with that gorgeous grin in his face. His hair was shining against the afternoon sun as his eyes were gleaming animatedly.

"That's wonderful!" Melinda could not express more her happiness of Mr. Clancy having to teach them. Now, she feels grateful to the University.

"Thanks. So you? Tell me something. I have been doing all the talking here." Jim focused on Melinda's pretty face.

"Me? What about me?"

"What made you dig arts? Something tells me, you are an avid fan of it, too." Jim smiled at her.

"Well, my Dad was a great artist too. He made drawings and paintings. And even when I was a child, I love painting and doodling on papers and even walls and I could not stop, even when my Mom and Dad scolded me a million times already," Jim and Melinda both laughed. "But I stopped once. When I was fifteen, my Dad died and my Mom and I were devastated. I could not blame her. She could not blame me. We could not blame anyone. He had cancer, you know" she said reminiscently and continued, "But when he died, I felt the passion died with him too. I could not bring myself to draw anymore, to paint. And my Mom was worried but she did not give up on me. Somehow, she made me understand that I should not stop living my life just because Dad passed away. From then, I knew I had to be successful and my family have been my strongest drive to have the best career in the future. And I know Dad wanted me to pursue what I love, so everytime I think about Arts and its beauty, I can see Dad smiling from there." Melinda dramatically ended her story with eyes welling up already.

"Hey, I'm sorry I brought it up. I hope I did not upset you. Are you okay?" Jim asked with concern as he placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no. It is okay. I am sorry, I got emotional. I am fine. Something just got in my eye." Melinda said while brushing away some tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked hesitantly then Melinda nodded. "Well, we are here!" Jim said with regained energy.

Melinda lifter her head and she saw rows and rows of paintings and sketches, she also saw some booths of artists and painters, booths with books about everything she needs to know about her paper.

"Wow! THIS IS AMAZING, Professor!" Melinda exclaimed as she continued to scan the vast field in the middle of the park.

"Then what are you waiting for? C'mon, Ms Gordon!" Jim put his hand at her back near her left shoulder and escorted her towards the gallery, both full of excitement and both smiling because of the wondrous arts and information waiting for them in the gallery.

Melinda was secretly smiling for that and for another thing. She was glad she shares the same passion with Professor Clancy. She wondered what other passions they might have in common, as well. *wink ;)


	4. Chapter 4: An Invitation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of GHOST WHISPERER.

I just love Jim and Mel and decided to create my own story for them. Some characters are not from the TV Show,

I just made them up to spice things a bit. It's up to you to form a picture of my newly-made stars. :)

* * *

_I would like to thank my readers for the support and encouragement. You guys give me the boost I need to _

_write more. Keep reading and reviewing. I hope I am keeping you guys happy. ;)_

* * *

**THE HOTTIE PROFESSOR**

_**Chapter 4: AN INVITATION**_

It was Friday afternoon and Melinda was alone in her apartment. She was in the kitchen fixing some things she bought from the grocery store. She was just thinking about the trip of Prof. Clancy's class tomorrow at the Museum of Arts and Culture on Sunday when the phone rang.

_**Am I expecting any call? Hmm. Maybe it is Mom checking up on me.**_

"Hello Mel?" A familiar voice was on the other line.

"Oh, hi Nate!" greeted Melinda with enough enthusiasm.

"Sup? Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all. It's okay. Why did you call?"

"Hmm. Nothing, I just wanna check on you."

_**Oh, so now I have a new Mom? I cannot even handle having one, what more now? GREAT.**_

"That's sweet of you. I am okay, Nate. Thanks for calling!"

"Oh, Mel—actually, I was meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Melinda tried scanning her mind for some possible reasons.

"Well, I don't know. You seem to be very distant this year. What happened?"

"Nate, you know how I am not really that sociable. I only hang out with some quite close ones."

"No, I mean. We became distant. We were great last year and last summer, right?" Nate asks desperately with a very sad tone.

"I am just focusing on my academics. You know I can be such a workaholic sometimes. "

"Yeah, but it seems like everything changed so suddenly. I don't get it Mel. You were the one who wanted to befriend me."

"I know. But things change. And you know that I don't want any commitment. I made that perfectly clear, right?" Melinda was getting guilty of abandoning Nate right after she got him to have sex with her twice last summer after seducing him for a year during sophomore year.

"Yeah, it is just that--- I miss you Mel. I really do.." Nate trails off.

"Aww. I miss you too."

"How come you do not answer my texts and emails? You don't even talk to me at class anymore." Nate wondered loudly.

"I am just busy, that's all. Look Nate, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" Nate asked with obvious glee in his voice.

"Yeah, why not." She said non-committedly.

"Well, Andrea is having a get-together later at The Crow Bar. Wanna join us?"

"Oh. Is that what she's been telling us the other day in the caf?"

"Yep. Sure is. So I'll see you later? Andrea, Milicent and Joe miss you too."

"Sure. I'll go." She thought about her friends and she realized how she misses hanging out with them. These friends are the party-lovers and they know the most about how nasty and how horny Melinda can get. But they still know so little.

"I will pick you up 8 then." Nate cannot hide the excitement in his voice.

Melinda put the phone down nonchalantly and went to the kitchen to eat some early dinner. It is only 5 in the afternoon and she still has a lot of time to prepare for tonight. She grabbed a plate on the kitchen counter with a set of utensils. She went for the fridge to get the lasagna and put it in the microwave. She also got some bread and peanut butter and grape jelly from the pantry. She decided to have a full dinner because she has a vision that tonight will really tire her out.

Even though she is not in the mood for a party since she was so stressed from writing her paper for Mr. Clancy's class, she felt guilty of just abandoning her friends after all they made for her. She met Andrea and Milicent at a party where she followed Nate once. After that, they just clicked away and they even helped her get the attention of Nate. They taught her how to act presentable in front of boys. As you can imagine, Andrea and Milicent are among the hottest girls in the University. They made her popular! She was even amazed that they would hang out with her. Joe, on the other hand is Andrea's boy friend. They are quite serious with each other. Though you might see them making love all over the place. They just do not care about other people, they even enjoy audience.

While Nate Lington is only the hottest guy in the University! He once was dating the head cheer leader of their school's squad being a member and one of the greatest players of the football team despite being a sophomore. But they broke up. And since then, Melinda had the huge urge to befriend him. There were times that Mel had visions of them being together. So one day. Melinda decided to stalk him in a friendly way. She and Nate had most of their classes together and she would seat beside him and talk to him casually. She seat beside him in the cafeteria as well when his team mates are not with him. Melinda would ask him for time and she would even try going to college parties if she felt like Nate was going too. Of course, after some time, they became friends. But Melinda thought it was not enough cause everytime she saw him, she felt the strong lust to feel his body near him, to stroke his hair ever so lightly and kiss him passionately. She would like to hear him groan as she stroke his hard penis and nibble on his ear. It was impossible, she thought once. But through Andrea and Milicent, they transformed Melinda into one hot babe. They dressed her right and made her up beautifully. She was taught how to act and attract Nate. And for sure, in no time, Nate was biting to the bait.

The two of them hang-out as friends without any commitment. They went together to parties and they did help each other through anything. They tried different things together and after a while, they found each other lying in a bed kissing right after a party. Just how Melinda wished it should be and it was even better, it led to something she only had in her dreams. They made love hungrily for the first time and for some reason, it built their relationship to a higher level. The next morning, Melinda got scared of how they would be with each other. She did not want to be committed, she was scared. But she told herself that she only wanted to be with other boys too. But instead, she told Nate that she did not want to be exclusive, that it was just better to be friends. And Nate understood her, but secretly he kept his feelings for her. He wanted her but he respect Melinda so much.

They were inseparable for a while as friends and even during summer after their sophomore year, they went out together and even had one hot steamy sex after they got drunk during a party. Well, only Melinda got drunk but both of them knew that they wanted to fill each other again. They were so horny and could not help themselves though they promised each other that were just friends. **BUT THEY CAN'T STOP. THEY DO NOT WANT TO STOP AT ALL.**

After that happened, Nate figured out that they should date exclusively because his feelings are stronger now and he cannot keep it anymore. Melinda decided to agree with him because she must admit, she feels protected when he is around. He is sweet and real tough at the same. But one thing Nate did not know was when they were clicking out, Melinda was out there still craving for other men and in no time, Nate knew of it and he knew it was better if they stop seeing each other.

Melinda was okay after that, in fact she was relieved that she was freed from a commitment. She knew she cannot be a good girl friend to anyone because she usually thinks of having sex with other men. She just cannot satisfy her own craving and lust with one guy. On the other hand, Nate was terribly heart-broken. He just cannot abandon his feelings for her. He felt anger but his love never ceased. He wanted her back, again. And he tried, he talked to her and said sorry and he would understand her better but Melinda did not want to take another chance. She was so sure of herself. But Melinda was touched when Nate said that he would be waiting for her still no matter what happened and even asked her if they could still be friends. Of course, Melinda agreed.

Melinda was already half over with her lasagna as she was still remembering the things she used to do with Nate. Just thinking about how they made love was making her so wet and want him again. She has to admit, she missed his touch now that she ignores him most of the time. Maybe it is not a bad idea to go out for him tonight, she thought as she munched on her sandwich. Her laptop beeped so she decided to check it out after she placed her left over in the sink.

_**Ooh! A message from Mr. Clancy!**_

_Hey Ms. Gordon! Just finished reading your paper and I must say the art gallery must really have helped you out. Your work is very commendable, I must say. Congratulations! And yeah, can I talk to you soon about something? Good night. –Prof. Jim Clancy_

This message made Melinda so hot even more that she cannot wait for tonight. She has to release this craving. Thinking about both Nate and Jim gave her an overwhelming reaction down herrrrrr…you know. And she just has the perfect dress for tonight.

**OH SURE, THIS BITCH HAVE PLANS FOR TONIGHT's PARTY, ALRIGHT!** *winks


	5. Chapter 5: Ride On A Disco Stick

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from Ghost Whisperer like Melinda, Jim and Andrea.  
Those that seem unfamiliar are of course mine. ;)

**The pictures and songs used are not mine too.**

And hey, we can find a Nate, Joe, Milicent as well as Ashton pictures in the web on our own judgment. You can send me links or pictures at my email address:  
**summerwrites at yahoo dot com (see my profile page too for a better version of the email since i cannot paste URLs here, it's there)  
**and we could like vote on it or I can choose myself and share the link to the readers afterwards so that we can have common visions for my characters. Alright, enjoy this one.

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Keep them coming. ;)**

* * *

**The Hottie Professor**

**Chapter 5: RIDE ON A DISCO STICK**

Melinda stared at herself in the mirror. She ran her eyes through her face as she applied another coat of lip gloss on her lips. Loosely curled hair laid back on her head, dark and shimmering blue eye shadow and plump lips. It is already quarter to 8 and Nate would be coming over to pick her up soon. She surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

_**Not bad, Melinda. You are looking hot. **_she thought to herself.

(Copy and paste the URL on my profile page to have a look on Melinda's dress for tonight! Trust me, it will spice up things! Go on! Make sure to check it out before reading.)

After deliberating with herself on which pair of shoes she had to wear, she went and wore it to herself and just as she was standing up, the door bell rang. Melinda calmly walked towards the door, adjusted her dress just to make sure enough cleavage is showing, then opened the door with a bright smile on.

"Hi Nate!" she greeted him.

"Oh wow! You look stunning, Mel." Nate kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself too." Mel complimented him.

"So, are you ready? The guys are at bar already." He asked Mel.

"Sure, in a minute." Melinda walked towards the nearest table and got her keys and strode back to the door. As she was near him, she purposely dropped her keys and both of them stooped low to get it. Melinda _accidentally on purpose_ showed her amazing cleavage to Nate as they bent down. Sure enough, Nate was fixated to her figure as he fights off the urge to grab her and kiss her hard.

"Thanks." Melinda said as she notices Nate covered his obvious bulge down his pants getting bigger at the minute.

"No prob, here." Nate gave her the keys as she took his arms to be escorted down the lobby of the apartment towards Nate's car parked outside.

As they were driving to The Crow Bar, Melinda kept thinking about the email she got from Mr. Clancy.

_**What could he be wanting to ask me? Better not keep my hopes up or I'll end up heart broken.**_

As she was thinking about Mr Clancy, she could not help but feel the hotness stream down her body. She tried hard to put off the fantasy forming in her head again, but she eventually failed. She imagined seeing Mr. Clancy in his office waiting for her as she walked in. She thought about how Mr. Clancy would come clean and tell her all about his hidden desires about her as he gently run his hands up and down of her arms. She imagined him stroking her face with his fingers as he whisper to her ear how badly he wanted her for so long. She felt Mr. Clancy run his one hand slowly move to her back and slowly downward until he touches her ass. She could feel him massaging her buns so gently, she envisioned his fingers teasing her back thighs up towards her panties. Oh, how badly she wanted him to kiss her hard. She imagined their tongues swording at each other as their mouths hungrily ask for more. She felt her nipples rose as Mr. Clancy sucked down to her breasts while massaging them. She felt his hair brushing against her skin. She wanted him to kiss her nipples ever so slightly down to her belly and draw circles there with his tongue and ultimately down to her naval. She imagined him carrying her and sitting her on his office table as he spread her legs and faced her down there as he kneeled down. She imagined him drawing his face closer to her private part with his tongue out ready for some action. She squirms as his tongue touched the outer skin of her puss—

"A-a-are you okay? You look.. ummm. " Nate paused as he searched for the right word. "uh, weird." He continued as he gazed upon Melinda.

"Oh. Right. I am good." Melinda came back to her senses as she felt her right hand massaging her thigh a while ago and her left hand pushing its way up her dress with her head tilted back on the head rest of the car seat.

_**Oh God. How embarrassing. Mr. Clancy owes me bigtime.**_

"OK. So, Mel, How are things?" Nate smiled as he imagined Melinda touching herself inside his car. Again, his bulge got bigger.

"Oh. They are fine. How about you? Seems like you are in good shape." Melinda smiled as she gazed down Nate's bulge.

"Thanks. Quite busy with foot ball practice and stuff. You know, same stuff." Nate blushes off as he noticed her staring at his member.

"That's good. So, who will come to the party again?" Melinda looked away by this time. Fighting her urge to grab his dick there and suck it.

"Joe will be there. And Andrea too, with Milicent."

"Joe and Andrea getting stronger huh?" Mel asked.

"Sure are. They never spend any time without each other." confirmed Nate.

Silence came over inside the car as they remembered how they never spent a day without each other too.

_**AWKWARD. If he still does not speak in 5 seconds, I am going to climb out of this car. Ok, maybe not that.**_

"Err. Good for them." Mel answered finally.

"Yup. Great." Nate said as sadness obviously filled his handsome face. Melinda felt a sudden pinch at her heart. She loved this guy. She had feelings for this guy. But they could not be together. And it was not just meant to be. And it was her fault.

"Hey, you ok, Nate?" Melinda found her hand on his shoulder. Nate looked at her eyes briefly and saw how concerned she is. He quickly put on a smile.

"Of course! There's a party waiting for us."

"Don't worry. Things will be better." Melinda gave him an assuring smile.

"I hope so too."Nate said as he considered if Melinda would still want him back.

"Are we here?"Mel asked as the car stopped in a parking spot in front of a dim-lit place with a bright banner on top reading: THE CROW BAR in bold big letters with a big bouncer standing by a line of people in their gorgeous garment and hot and sexy dresses.

"YES, come on!" Nate invited me with a naughty grin on.

* * *

The bar was packed with people seating by the tables or by the bar drinking their beers and cocktails. Some were on the dance floor wildly dancing to the latest tunes. Melinda recognized the song _**Your Love is my Drug by Ke$ha**_ playing loudly on the speakers. She cannot help but bang her head to the music and Nate held her hand while walking towards their table.

"Great place! How did you know about this?" Melinda shouted to Nate as they continued to walk.

"Milicent got hold of this place. I don't know how." Nate laughed.

As they reached their tables, Nate and Melinda saw Joe and Andrea making out decently for that matter and Milicent on the dance floor with some guy.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Nate joked and Joe and Andrea turned to see who were minding them.

"Oh my GOSH, MELINDA!" Andrea stood up and kissed Melinda on the cheeks.

"Hi Andrea! How are you? You are looking hot!" Melinda could not help but give her friend a hug as she surveyed her body.

"No way! You look burning hot with that dress!" the two girls continue to compliment each other as Joe and Nate greeted and sat down to chat for a while.

"Thanks, Andrea! I missed you!" she said after taking a full turn to let them have a good view of her body in her dress. She noticed how Nate looked at her too with the usual longing.

"And I missed you! I did not think you would come. Milicent is here too!" Andrea said with excitement.

"I know. I saw her on the floor with some guy I don't recognize though."

"Oh, that's Ashton, her date for the night. That Bitch!" she gave her usual high-pitched laugh referring to Milicent."He is very rich, mind you. He owns this bar, actually. Quite a gorgeous man, himself!" Andrea could not help but adding.

"MEL!" a small and high voice called out to them. "WOW! YOU LOOK DASHING!" Milicent hugged her.

"You look sexy as ever too." Melinda said as she noticed Milicent's gorgeous skimpy red dress.

"Thanks. And by the way, this is Ashton, my date for tonight." She gestures to the hot tall guy beside her who reached out for Melinda's hand. "He owns this place, btw." Milicent whispered proudly.

"Right. So I've heard." Mel said as all of them sat down. Melinda admired Ashton secretly as Nate sat beside her and gave her a drink.

_**Oh. Hottie. Might as well contact him after Milicent get rids of him. THE BITCH IS OUT AND ALERT!**_

True enough, Ashton gave her the casual glances and smiles once in a while as he talked to Milicent. Nate noticed how flirty this Ashton can be so he tried occupying Melinda as much as possible but little did he know that Melinda enjoyed the attention, in fact this gets her hotter and hornier by the minute. She had mini conversation here and there with her buddies, had a lot of booze drank. She danced once in a while with her girls and drank again after that while Nate kept him company. She sill caught Ashton throwing him sexy looks and smiles and she gave him well-deserved biting of her lips and flirty eye and hand gestures. Nate, being little drunk too, watched Joe and Andrea touch each other on the dance floor while dancing. Nate tried to talk to Melinda too and it went well until they laughed again together bringing back scenes of how they enjoyed each other's company so much some time ago. She kept remembering those steamy nights she had with Nate. Melinda kept having thoughts of Jim Clancy too. Ashton checking her out just made her hornier than ever.

"Nate, let's dance." As **Sean Paul's GIVE IT UP TO ME** song played on the boom box speakers loudly. _(PLAY THIS SONG WHILE READING THE REST OF THE FANFIC PLEASE It gives more flavor. Just a suggestion. Link available on my profile page too,*wink)_

"M-mel, you're too drunk to dance a-a-anymore." Nate joked even if he knew he was drunk too.

"I am not d-d-drunk. You are! C-cmon. Dance dance dance! I love this song. It is so sexyyy!" Melinda said wildly as she stood up looking out to Andrea and Joe kissing on the dance floor and Ashton and Milicent dirty-dancing. She held Nate's hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

Once they were there, Melinda shot a look at Ashton and winked at him as she saw him watching her with lust as he kept rubbing his hands against Milicent's back. Then, Melinda focused on Nate and put her two hands on Nate's shoulders and began grinding her hips slowly to the rhythm. Nate smiled as he saw what Mel was trying to do. He put his hands on her hips and felt her move those curves sexily. She placed her right hand up and gripped some of her hair then she turned sideways still grinding her hips, but now brushing slightly to Nate's member. It stood alert upon touch and her hips moved faster upon notice. She turned with her back now against Nate's chest. Her ass now teasing Nate's cock despite their clothes in between. Nate felt like cumming right there. He couldn't think clearly if this is the right thing to do. All he knew is that he wanted her like hell. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her so hard. And Melinda was too drunk to notice who she was dancing with. It felt like a dream to her. She was floating with lust and she needed to explode it all off.

Nate could not help it anymore. She traced the sides of the whole body of Melinda up and down as her ass continue to tease her throbbing cock already. Mel was still watching Ashton who looked at her lustfully as she danced sexily, her huge and amazing boobs bouncing up and down, as she was biting her lips and licking them once in a while. She closed her eyes and saw the face of Jim Clancy and his dick rubbing across her ass cheeks now. Nate smelled Mel's hair hungrily as he moved his mouth near her ear, ever slightly touching his lips to her ears and down to her neck breathing deeply. Hearing this, Mel was aroused more. She faced him and closed her eyes as Nate continued to feel her ass cheeks. Melinda guided one of his hands and slide it slowly towards her boobs and made him explore the parts there. Melinda closed her eyes as she felt his hot skin touched the skin between her two boobs. Nate's mouth was now brushing on her neck.

"Ohhh." Mel moaned despite herself. With that, Nate slide his other hand below her dress and up under it toward her back thighs, massaging it sexily. "Ohhh." Melinda moaned loudly to his ear as her hands were wrapped around his neck. Nate stayed there for a minute before sliding his hand to the front under her legs which are spread. His other hand still feeling her nipple through the cloth of the dress, good thing, she was not wearing any bra. Melinda closed her eyes thinking that it was Jim touching her sensationally in her private part. Nate reached the base of her panties and felt how wet it was through his palm rubbing her pussy lips more through the thin cloth of her panties. "UH. UH." Melinda grind her hips more wildly now to feel his fingers more rubbing their way inside her pussy. She wanted him inside her. Now.

"You want that babe?" Nate teased as he nibbled on her ear.

"Ohhhh. Yeah. I w-w-want y-you." Melinda, still thinking about Jim while her eyes were closed. She put her mouth near his mouth but they hesitated slowly teasing each other with their lips brushing each other lightly side to side while dancing wildly and their hands all over their bodies. Without warning, Nate entered her with 2 fingers as they both engaged in steamy French kiss with tongues all over the place. Melinda's hand was rubbing Nate's neck hungrily as the other one caressed his back up and down as it landed to his ass. She massaged it too as best as she can.

"Mmmmm. Uhh. Ahhhh." They both groaned as their tongues dwell in a fight. Melinda was in heaven with his fingers ramming inside and out of her dripping pussy. Melinda's hand transferred from his ass to his dick across the cloth covering his pulsing cock. She massaged it fondly and fought the temptation to suck it there. It was so big now, about ready to explode. Nate wanted to fill her right there, right now. Feeling her wet, warm pussy made her cock throb even more. Oh how he wanted to fill that hole so badly. He wanted to eat her pussy so hard.

They were both breathing hard as the song finished and switched to a slower song. People were sitting down once again so they have no choice but to stop. Nate pulled her fingers out and Melinda put both her hands back on his neck.

"M-may I?" As Nate placed his fingers inside his mouth and licked and sucked her juices all over his hand. Melinda breathlessly took his hand after he had licked it. Melinda licked Nate's fingers as well, wanting to taste her cum on his hand and it gave it a kiss after. Melinda gave him a final grip on his cock before they decided to sit back. Melinda sat back with the girls as Nate decided to go to the CR to probably jerk it all off.

"That was some kiss, huh?" Andrea teased Melinda as they sat beside each other.

"That was nothing. We got carried away." Melinda lied glancing back to Ashton who is now not minding her and was making out with Milicent.

"Oh. I thought you decided to get back together." Andrea curiously asked while Melinda sipped on her cocktail still feeling Nate's fingers inside her and his cock against her hand.

"No. Actually, we are heading off already."

"Oh. This early? Why?"

"It's late, Andrea, and we need to talk some things through. You know, end things officially." Melinda thoughtfully said.

"Oh. Sure. Thanks for coming Mel. See you in school." Andrea smiled warmly.

"Thanks too! Bye." She kissed Andrea and Joe goodbye and winked to Ashton who was looking at her again with the same lust in his eyes. She went by the men's CR to fetch Nate.

"Hi there." Nate smiled as he saw Mel waiting for him by the door.

"Hi! C'mon. Let's get out of here."

"Why?" Nate asked.

"We need to end things. Finish everything." Melinda put on a naughty smile. Nate became nervous, not getting her.

"Ok, where are we going?" he wondered.

"To your place, silly." She smiled as she held her cock once more.

Nate smiled, lust in his eyes, finally getting what she meant.

**SHE CANNOT WAIT TO END THIS, IN HER OWN BITCHY WAY. Oh yeah baby, she wanna ride that sexy disco stick already.**

***winks**


	6. Chapter 6: Chew Me Up then Spit Me

**DISCLAIMER**: Melinda and Jim are characters from Ghost Whisperer, one of the best TV shows ever.  
Nate, however is an a figment of my own dirty imagination.  
Song GRAVITY is by the hottie John Mayer.

* * *

Thanks for the latest reviews guys. More and more comments keep me going on! R&R :)  
Hoping for your love on this chapter. _**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT INSIDE**_. Ooh. Just how I love it ;)

* * *

**THE HOTTIE PROFESSOR**

_Chapter 6: CHEW ME UP THEN SPIT ME_

_[_PLAY the song **GRAVITY by John Mayer** while reading this, TRUST ME. :) link available on my profile._]_

Melinda let out a sharp sigh when Nate threw her down on his bed. He had carried her from the door, up the stairs and to his room with her legs wrapped around his waist and her ass on his hands while kissing each other's mouths and necks madly. Nate gazed upon her sexy body lying immaculately on his bed while Melinda roamed her eyes around Nate's familiar room which had been their sanctuary for the past year and some summer nights. She caught a glimpse of their picture in a frame just above his desk with his laptop and books. She could not help but be touched by the idea that Nate still cares. But overpowering her tender feelings for his affection towards her was the burning sensation that is building up every second down her private part.

She saw Nate standing by the edge of the bed staring lustfully into her eyes down her body. Her vision was rather giving her blurred images that are caused by drinking too much. Nate started unbuttoning his navy blue top still fixated to Melinda who was already slipping her thong down her legs. Nate reached forward his head and helped her remove her thongs down her legs with his mouth. He could smell her love juices from the small piece of cloth at his mouth, the wetness his fingers had caused her back at the bar. He spit her thong on the side with his shirt then focused back on Mel who closed her eyes by now. He knelt down by the edge of the bed as he reached for Melinda's legs and pulled them towards him until his face was in between them. He found his face inches away from her dripping hot pussy and breathed in her smell at an instant. Melinda felt euphoria as she felt Nate's breath against her pulsing pussy lips. She pulled her dress up to her belly as she felt Nate inching towards her slowly.

"Oh, yeah babe. Uhmp." Melinda squirmed as she felt Nate's warm tongue slide up and down her inner thighs. She wanted to push his head to eat her already but she had to find out his plans for her. Melinda put her legs on his shoulders and they cling down as Nate continue to tease her unbearably.

Nate let out a small but strong groan as response to Melinda's moaning. He continued to satisfy her by circling his tongue around her clit. He could feel pre-cum flowing down to his mouth so he sucked her without warning causing Melinda to arch her back on the bed. "Oh. That is so good." Melinda said despite herself.

His hands were massaging wildly her inner thighs as he continued to suck in and draw figures around Melinda's equally hungry pussy. She was in ecstasy, she thought as she closed her eyes, drowning herself to the pleasure covering her whole body. Vision of the sexy Ashton came to her mind, dancing up against him, rubbing his dick to her as she kissed him rowdily. Visions of Jim Clancy occupied her as Nate was licking her clit and fingering her. She wanted so badly to fill her hole with a big throbbing cock. She wanted to feel Jim Clancy's thrusts against her. She wanted this so badly that she thought of Jim while Nate gave her the satisfaction.

Melinda smiled as she saw Jim's half-naked body crawling up to her as he kissed her pussy slowly up to her belly, stopping slightly kiss her more there while pulling her dress with him upward. She imagined Jim and Ashton sucking and massaging her boobs together as Nate did eat her nipples keenly after unhooking her bra. She imagined the four of them in this exact same room, eating and fucking each other while Nate was passionately making love to her in reality.

She felt Nate's mouth giving her nipples final kisses as he crawled more up to her. Now, he was on top of her and Melinda opened her eyes to see Nate's eyes staring directly at hers lovingly. She closed them back as Nate brushed a kiss on her lips lightly. He gave her two more of light kisses then dove in for the big one. His hands were gripping her boobs intensely as he continued to eat her mouth. Melinda invited him in with their tongues dancing together in hot passion. Melinda wrapped her legs around him and felt his pants were still on.

"G-get that off." She moaned in between their kisses and true enough, Nate unbuttoned his pants while they tried frantically to move it down his legs. Their mouths never left their places as they succeeded in having Nate on his boxers only. Nate guided Melinda's arms up he kissed her on the neck and then down to her smooth underarm. He licked it and Melinda moaned. She grope his hair as Nate continued to lick her body all over. Melinda tried opening her eyes but she got dizzy everytime she did. She felt Nate's bulge brushing against her pussy through the thin cloth of his boxers. She kissed him hard one more time then nibbled on his ear while whispering lustfully, "Let me do you babe."

Hearing this, he lied on his back as Melinda lay on top of him. She kissed him as her leg brushed his cock purposely. She licked his ear down to his neck and collar bone as her hands brush the sides of his body. When she reached down his belly button, she licked him, drawing circles, teasing him effectively as he arched his back on response. She pulled his boxers down while she kissed his lower extremities eagerly. She was welcomed by his erected cock which gleamed magnificently before she closed her eyes.

Nate groaned a bit when he felt Melinda kissed the tip of his cock lightly and unto the sides of his shaft. Melinda groped his balls as she pushed his dick down her mouth. In and out it went as Nate guided her head by gripping his hair erotically. "Mmmm. That's it baby. Y-you are good. Keep dd-driving me crazy." Nate said lustfully with his eyes closed feeling every bit of hotness inside Mel's mouth. He felt her circling his member with her tongue even inside her mouth. He felt like cumming but he had to prevent it.

He reached down for her before he could stop himself from erupting. In a moment, their tongues were fighting as their hands continue to explore each other's bodies. Melinda brushed his cock to her pussy hungrily as visions of Ashton and Jim came to her mind again. She imagined Ashton was the one gripping her ass as he nibbles on her ear. He imagined Jim's cock brushing against her pulsing pussy lips.

"I want you now, inside me, baby." She whispered to Nate as she felt the urge gotten too strong to resist. She sat on top of him as she guided her cock inside her with her hand. At one thrust, Nate pushed upward!

"OHHHHH! AHH!" they cried in unison as Nate entered him blissfully. He could feel her tightness surrounding him. Melinda bit her lip and licked them once in a while as she put both her hands up to hold her hair sexily. Nate groped her breasts as he continued to massage the little pebbles that had formed there. Melinda shut her eyes and the vision coming to her was she on top of Jim Clancy. All she could feel was Jim Clancy's cock dancing inside her as she moved her hips around his erectness. She could see Jim's face lustfully watching her as her boobs bounce up and down with every grind and thrust they make.

Nate reached in to kiss her on the lips lovingly and whispering to her ear, "I love you, Mel. Always have, always will."

"OHH. YEAHH. UHHH!" she moaned more. "I love y-you too.." she trailed off as she breathed heavily and continued to feel his cock inside her as she wrapped her hand around his neck. But all she saw was Jim thrusting inside her, and all she heard in her mind was Jim Clancy's husky sweet voice, telling her that he loved her. All she understood was she telling how she loved Jim back. His face was most evident in her visions. Jim even had Ashton out of the picture. She felt cumming for Jim—him alone and no one else in her mind.

Nate turned Mel into all fours then pressed his big and pulsing cock inside her again from the back. He thrusted in more deeply into her, feeling her walls starting to contract every moment he decided to give it more thrusts. He felt cum loading up his cock too.

"I'm cumming." He exclaimed. As he still hold her hips and guiding her.

"Me too.." she said as her one hand massages her clit.

"Cum with me, baby. I love you." Nate said.

"Harder! Fuck me faster.." with that, Nate pushed with all his might hitting the right spot for both of them to explode right there that pushed Melinda's face down the pillow.

"OHHHHHH! I'M CUMMMMMING JIIIMMMM!" Melinda shouted absently with her eyes still closed before she could stop herself.

Both of them stiffened as they felt their members releasing juices they loaded up. Melinda was shaking as Nate's cock was still inside her getting softer by the minute. Nate pulled his cock from her and lay down beside Melinda.

After Melinda gained strength again, she rested her head on Nate's chest . She was expecting him to breathe in her hair but he just gave a loud sigh.

"So, who is he?" Nate asked hurtfully.

"Hmm? Who's who?" Melinda asked pretending to sound innocent and sleepy.

"The name you shouted when you came… " he trailed off.

"I don't know what you're tal--"

"C'mon Mel, say it. Who is Jim, for God's sake?!" Nate shouted before he could stop himself.

"I said, I don't know, Nate! What's wrong with you!" Mel retorted.

"No! What is wrong with you? You fucked with me and you said someone else's name! You have to be more careful than that!" he warned.

"What the fuck do you care?!" Melinda said standing up and getting dressed.

"You've got to be kidding me. You just said you loved me." Nate said stopping Melinda.

"I did Nate. I did. I was in love with you. But not anymore." She explains while pulling her dress down her body.

"So, what am I now? Your sex toy?" Nate asked with obvious hurt.

"Nate, I am sorry. This was a mistake. I cannot be friends with you. We cannot stay the same. Things have changed. I can't."

"Mel, I am trying to understand you. Believe me, I am. But I cannot seem to. But I love you. I still do. And I am more than willing to prove it to you."

"Look, I am sorry. I really am, Nate. You are a nice guy and all but I can't be with you. I cannot be your friend either if we will keep doing things like this. It's just not right."

"So, are you in love with this guy?" Nate wondered facing Melinda.

"WHAT?! WHO?"

"That guy, Jim. Do you love him?"

"Jim?" Melinda rambled for words. "No, I don't. I think. I don't know."

"So it is true that you know some Jim! Are you going out with him?!"

"NO! NATE! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Melinda shouted as she wore her sandals back on.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY HIS NAME WHEN WE FUCKED!??"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" Melinda tearfully said then brushed a tear after she thought about what she had done. She did not know why she shouted Jim. She really didn't know. Her head hurt more.

"Mel, just give me a chance. Another chance." Nate said approaching her as he saw that he hurt her by shouting questions all over her.

"I am sorry, Nate. I can't." Melinda kissed him good bye before heading out of the room towards her own home.

**So much for that ride on the disco stick, she did not know it would make her feel like throwing up afterwards. =\**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Rescue

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the amazing characters from GHOST WHISPERER. However, there are some in this fanfic which belongs to me entirely plus the plot. ;)

I am so sorry for the late update. I was busy, but the long wait is over. Here it is wrapped up with a bow on it. :) Enjoy and as usual leave a review! Muchos Gracias!

* * *

**The Hottie Professor**

_**Chapter 7: Unexpected Rescue**_

It was a bright Sunday afternoon but Melinda was feeling the darkest of hours in her life. She felt really bad of what she did to Nate. If only she could stop herself. She did not really wanted Nate to find out about her feelings about Jim no matter how bitch she is. But it was too late now. And she couldn't bring herself to answer any calls and emails from Nate all day last Saturday after the turn of events.

_**Why does Nate have to be so apologetic of things? I was the one who wronged him. I am the one who needs to say sorry. Why does he have to make me feel guilty?**_

Melinda continued to walk along the rest of her friends avoiding looking at Nate's direction who she knew who was looking at her for forever now. She looked at Prof. Clancy who was talking in front of the group of Art and Iconography students of about 20 in number. She could not concentrate on the paintings on the gallery because of question popping in her mind. She was not able to take down notes of the different spectacular art form in the museum because all in her mind was the need for answers. Yep, she needed answers.

_**What did this sexy guy cause me? What is this I am feeling for him? I don't usually have this deep connections and weird fluttering in my stomach for other guys. Why is he different? Why is he driving me crazy just by thinking about him?**_

She broke off her stare at Prof. Clancy as she saw him look at her then gave her the sexiest and warmest smile he had given her ever. She smiled sheepishly back and looked down for a bit hiding her blushing face. When she glanced up, she still saw him looking at her and mouthing something like, "Need to talk you later." She nodded in response and walked away not able to hide her wide smile.

The sadness that filled her a while ago seemed to fade away with his smile. She stopped over to continue her trail of thoughts in front of a magnificent painting. She studied it for a while, not able to hide her fascination to art but as she was about to think about the answers to her questions, someone stopped beside her and looked over to the same painting. She smiled thinking it was Prof. Clancy who joined her company.

"I always loved abstract ones." A familiar voice said and Melinda was shocked when she heard Nate's voice beside her. She played it coolly.

"Me too." She answered back without looking at him. They were both staring at the painting but both of their minds on each other and on what to say next.

"They are hard to understand, tough to decipher. But once someone takes time to look at it closely, every brush stroke means something, every detail has a story. " Nate said, obviously trying to have double meanings with his statement.

"Yes. But there are still some art that does not need to be understood. Some abstract are just what they seem. They have nothing to explain because there is nothing to hide." Melinda answered back still affixed at the painting pretending not engaging in the second conversation they were hiding behind their words.

"Some people have enough patience to just stand there and stare. Even without getting anything, art-lovers do all they can to understand." Nate said.

"But the thing about abstract paintings, every person has a different interpretation. It is the beauty of it, the not knowing part is the best feature of abstract. Because at the end of the day, a particular painting has several definitions and explanations after all, not just what a person needed to hear—"

"For Christ's sake, Mel!" Nate hissed on by her side. "You know exactly what I meant, don't you? Stop playing cause it is not funny. You have been avoiding me, haven't you?" he was controlling his obvious temper building up so that they would not catch an audience.

"Nate. What is this? We are through." Melinda finally gave in and glanced up at him.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I wanted to talk to you but you ignored me!" Nate was practically shouting now.

"I was out all day. And besides I was--"

"Stop lying to me. It hurts enough that you don't love me, Mel.." he trails off before continuing. "All I want is that you give me another chance. I know we could try again." He looked into her eyes.

_**OH MY GOD. I can't deal with this. I am so confused. I cannot tell Nate that I don't love him at all. I just can't tell him that I don't wanna give it a try anymore.**_

"I'm sorry Nate. Like I told you, I can't anymore." She said before she could stop herself.

"Don't say that. At least think it over." He pleaded.

"I have and I just can't go back to the way we were. It was hard." They were still standing there. Melinda could not help but look on the ground.

"But you wanted me. You told me you wanted to be with me.."

"I did. But things change."

"Why Mel? Why?" he asked with tears in welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know." She whimpered softly.

"What the_ FUCK_ is it MEL?" he practically shouted. "You owe me tons of explanation now. I don't get you and you are not a _fucking_ abstract painting for one. You just not seem to trust me. You seem like you don't wanna tell me things."

"I do, Nate. But I don't know what." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mel. Before you decide, I will let you think first." And before Melinda could protest, Nate dragged her down the hallway without anyone turning around to see them walk towards the end then turn to the left.

Nate pushed her to wall then glanced sideways to check if anyone is coming. Seeing that the hall is dark and empty, he dove in for Melinda's mouth.

"Nate, stop it!" she said as Nate was eating her mouth under him and she frantically punching his chest with her small hands barely making an impact.

"You know you want this babe. Mmmm." He said as he nibbled on her neck.

For the first time in her overly-active sex-driven thoughts and body, she did not like the idea of Nate gripping her and forcing her to love him and do this dirty work. She wanted to slap him and ran away. She wanted to cry. She was confused she did not know what to do first. She wants to be saved.

"Tell me you want me, Mel." Nate said as he slipped his hand into her jeans and he thought that would make Melinda give in to his charms. But to his surprise, Melinda frantically fought to get out of his grip. She tried slapping him and shouted for help.

To Nate's surprise, he gripped her harder by the arm and pushed her a little too hard on the wall.

"Mel. I did not mean to do that. I am sorry." Nate tried to apologize for his rush actions. He kissed Melinda in the cheeks. She had no choice but to stand still because her heard was spinning from the impact of bumping her head.

"Nate, please let me go." She said at last.

"Melida , I love you. Pleaaaase…" he said as he rested his face on her neck.

"NATE! STOP IT!" She shouted finally losing it. Nate punched the wall on which she rested and leaned on. She was in tears now, she was so scared. She saw the look on Nate's face when he punched the wall inches beside her face.

"You have no idea of what you are saying, Mel. You would not want that." He said threatingly as he stroke Melinda's face.

Melinda was scared as hell now. She wanted to get away from here.

"Nate, I am scared. Stop it."

"Is there someone else? Who the hell is Jim?" he insisted.

"Give it a rest. Pleeease." She cried.

"Who the _fuck_ is he?" he slapped the wall once again which was inches away from Melinda's face. She flinched from the impact and she could not help but sob and sob.

"What's going on here?" a voice cut them off. "Mr. Lington? Ms. Gordon?"

They both looked up and Nate saw Prof. Clancy approaching them.

"Nothing sir. We were just talking." Nate coolly said standing up and facing the Professor who was walking towards them.

"What are you still doing here? The group is now dismissed. You can go home now." He said, suspicion building as he walked towards them and saw Melinda crying as she leaned on the wall.

"Yes sir. We'll go in a minute. Thanks." Nate said then glanced at Melinda who has her eyes closed and still sobbing softly. She managed to look finally at the person walking towards them and saw Mr. Clancy's concerned face looking at her and Nate from time to time.

"Jim.." she managed to whisper before she could stop herself. To her dismay, Nate heard her. She saw Nate's expression changed to confusion then rage then hurt. It was hard to read. Mr. Clancy was a meter away from them now and everything was clearer now.

"Is this him?" Nate asked Melinda while Jim was lost on what is going on. He knew something was up from the look of Melinda's scared face. Melinda did not answer Nate. She stared at Jim with hopeful eyes and he knew she has to be saved from all of this.

"I guess it's time for you guys to go home, right now." Mr. Clancy said, matter-of-factly.

"I'll take Melinda home." Nate said as he understood that the guy in front of him could be the Jim Melinda was hiding.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Lington. I have to talk to Ms. Gordon regarding about a special project I have to give her." He said strictly.

"If that's the case, Professor _Jim_ Clancy. I'll go ahead." Glancing at Melinda before striding away immaculately.

Melinda fixed herself while Jim Clancy walked to her.

"Are you okay? I mean, you don't look okay." He put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately smelled his perfume.

"Thanks, Mr. Clancy. I owe you." She said smiling.

"What happened here?" Jim asked curiosly.

"Nothing. We just had a.. you know." She trailed off.

"Oh. I did not know Mr. Lington was your boyfriend. Did I interrupt something?" he asked nervously.

"No, he is not my boy friend. I am glad you came. You… saved me."

Jim Clancy gave a hearty laugh then saw Melinda's serious face. He stopped and looked at her.

"If that's the case, I guess you really owe me something." He smiled comfortingly. He knew he had no right to dig up Nate and Melinda's issues but he was still concerned.

"Like I said." She smiled.

"So," he began, changing the mood. "you owe me. And I guess I need the payment now." He smirked gorgeously.

"In what way, Professor?" Melinda asked, her fears slowly fading away. She was saved and she would do anything in return.

"Would you mind talking about it over something to eat? I am starving from all the talking I did. I hope you and your classmates did listen." He joked and hoped she would come with him.

"Of course. I would love to." She smiled back at him, fears all gone.


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Closer

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters from GW.  
The story is all mine and Nate too.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh no. I am so sorry to all my readers who have been watching out for the next chapter. I have been busy since school started here in the Philippines and I couldn't find any time to write. Well, here is the next chapter. Advance apology for it is kinda bleak. But I have to tell you, incoming chapters will be hotter and more mysterious. Watch out for that. :)  
Please leave a review. I would love that! I promise to post the next chapter soon! LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

**THE HOTTIE PROFESSOR**

**Chapter 8: A LITTLE CLOSER**

Melinda brushed some strands of hair away from her eyes and stared at Jim who was looking at a menu. He was obviously hungry and he didn't notice Melinda's eyes shot right through him. Fears were all gone even if images of Nate's angry and devastated face flashed in her mind. Jim's face soothed her. He was her savior.

"Hey. Thanks." Melinda said.

"Oh. For what? Don't mention it. You're paying this. Beware, I am hungry." Jim jokingly said while he continued scanning the menu.

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean, Thanks. For back there in the museum, Mr. Clan—Jim." She smiled to him sincerely.

"You are welcome, Melinda." Jim looked back to her eyes and for a moment, that gaze held on more than it should have.

"So—uhm, what are you ordering? I am pretty hungry too." Melinda cut off the tension between them and started looking at the menu.

"Oh. Just the usual, the clubhouse deluxe and some mango shake. How about you? I am afraid they don't serve Diet Shakes around here." Jim gave a hearty laugh.

"Ha-ha. Well, I am having this carbonara and some orange juice."

"That's better. Shall we order now?"

Jim called the waiter and placed their orders. After a while, Melinda asked if she could be excused for the wash room. When she stood up, that was the first time Jim saw how perfect her body is. Jim noticed how Melinda has ideal breasts and equally daring hips and legs. He followed Melinda with his gaze while she strode off to the comfort room.

_**She has a great body and a pretty face to match. Maybe that's why Mr. Lington was so insisting on her.**__ (_Nate thinking to himself_) _No matter how hard Jim tried fighting off thoughts about Melinda in his mind, he couldn't.

Their orders came just as Melinda was seated again. Jim tried to look as natural as possible. But he could feel that he was somehow goggling over her now. For the first time, he saw how pretty she really was- her attractive eyes, perfectly shaped cheeks and nose, her luscious lips. He knew he had to break away from his gaze before she notices.

"Hmm. This is delicious! How did you know this place?" Melinda asked Jim as she took a first spoonful of her pasta.

"Mmm. Lemme just say my good friend and I used to come here a lot."

"Your girl friend?"

"No. I don't have one at the moment, Melinda. Just an old friend."

"Ok." Melinda smiled to herself upon knowing he did not have a girl friend.

"Well, how about you and Mr. Lington?" he asked casually, not wanting to brought him up again.

"What about us?" she said sipping on her juice.

"You two looked extreme back there. I do not want to pry but some men have natural curiosity." Jim said.

"Oh. We had a fight. That's all. But we are not together. Well, at least, not anymore." She explained.

"Oh." He smiled then changed abruptly to serious mode. "So, what was going on back there? Are you okay now?" he soothingly asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you, I am okay now. Maybe I'll tell you someday what was going on. And yeah, before I forget, what was that you needed to talk to me about?" Mel asked curiously and excitedly.

"Oh. Yeah. About that! I just really want to commend you on your paper you submitted last week! I am very impressed. You did get my e-mail right?"

"Yes. I did last Friday."

"In connection to that, the Department of Arts and Culture of the University is in need of a Student Assistant. Well, I am thinking that you might be interested. With a great talent like yours, it would be such a waste that the University would not benefit from it. So, what do you say?"

"What do I do as an SA?"

"You know, just plain things-research, assistance to the old professors. Stuff like that." He explained.

"Oh. I did not know _you_ need assistance, Prof. Clancy." She joked.

"And we could use some of your humor there, too! And you get paid for that too." he laughed.

"Well, do I have a choice? I guess I have no other way but to accept the offer."

"That's right. You owe me, remember. You said so yourself._" _he smiled to her.

Melinda smiled back. She was indeed excited that Jim invited her to work in his department. She had a lot of free time anyway. That way, she would get to see him every day and talk to him. Besides, she didn't want to go anywhere else but beside him where she felt safe all the time.

* * *

**WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. NATE WILL ENTER THE SCENE AGAIN, NOW WITH JIM AROUND! :) RR!**


	9. Chapter 9: Step Off

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Melinda and Jim of Ghost Whisperer.  
But I do own Nate here. :)

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the warm reviews! I really love you guys. You make me write even more! I am excited about the next chapters I am working on. So keep reading and reviewing OK? Watch out for them. And yeah. This is the first time I am having Jim's thoughts exposed. Tell me what you think about it.

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER at summerwrites for updates and teasers. ;)  
Enjoy this one!

xoxo, SUMMER

* * *

**The Hottie Professor**

_**Chapter 9: Step Off**_

Jim Clancy was walking along the corridor. He was going back to his department to get his things for his next class. He could not help but remember how scared Melinda looked yesterday. He definitely saw the fear in her eyes as Nate pushed her to the wall. No matter how they told him it was nothing, Jim believed otherwise. He knew those two had a huge row and Nate did not seem to agree with whatever Melinda said. Jim did not understand why he felt the need to protect Melinda now, since yesterday. He could not deny the fact that he was thinking about her all night long yesterday after they went out to eat. Is it possible that he has a huge crush on her?

_**Well, Mel is smart, very beautiful and steaming hot! What's not to like? Good thing I invited her to be one of the student assistants in the Department so we could talk more often. Hmm. I wonder if she is there now. God. I have to control myself. She is my student, for Christ's sake! And I am her professor. But then again, it would not hurt if I like her. Would it? We are just about the same age. But I have to be careful. Nate Lington seemed really possessive. But Mel told me, they're not together anymore. But still, I think I should keep my distance first. Let things cool off and take their course. Right. There. That's what I'll do. Wait for the right time.**_

After Jim turned the corner, he saw a tall man leaning by the door of the department. When he walked closer, he saw that it was Nate. He had his back on the wall, his right leg raised and his foot on the wall too. Nate had his head down but Jim knew that Nate was aware that he was walking towards him.

"Mr. Lington." Jim said casually.

"Professor Jim." Nate greeted back while he put his foot down from the wall.

"Is there anything you need from the department?" Jim asked even if he was sure he was waiting for Melinda.

_**Great. Now, they're back together. Are they?**_

"No, none, sir." Nate answered, his eyes on his.

"So. Is there anything I can do for you, or are you waiting for someone else?" Jim asked warily.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me. I need you to step off." Nate said seriously.

"I don't believe I understand you. Step off?"

"Yeah. I am asking you to leave her alone. She is mine." Nate said.

"Who is yours?"

"If you like her, I am telling you as early as now that you don't stand a chance. She is not what she really seems. She hides things that only I would ever understand."

"Who are you talking about, Mr. Lington?"

"Just call me, Nate. And you are that "JIM", right?" Nate asked cautiously.

"What "Jim"? And I prefer you calling me Professor, Mr. Lington." Jim answered back sharply. He knew this was about Melinda but he did not understand what Nate was saying about that "JIM".

_**Is Melinda talking about me?**_

"You don't know her yet. No one knows her but me. I have the right to own her so right now, step off. " Nate repeated himself.

"I don't understand what you are saying. If this were somehow related to what I saw in the museum, I have nothing to say. I am not guilty of you accuse, Mr. Lington. So if you don't have anything nice to say to your professor, you are the one who should step off. First, because I could report you to the Dean for your rude manner and second, step off from my door cause I will be late for my next class. See you in class, _Nate._" Jim opened the door, leaving Nate outside.

_**Are they back together? This soon? I don't think so. Maybe Nate is really possessive. Gah! This girl would really get me in trouble. **_

_**...**_

_**But I don't have to feel guilty. Do I?  
I mean, I haven't even asked her out yet, not that I am planning to. But yeah. **_

_**...**_

_**I should feel perfectly normal on this abnormal condition. Calm down, Jim. **_

_**...**_

_**And really, why does he have to talk to me like that? I am his professor! I could like fail him or something, not that I would but he is really tempting me. Especially after saying that I don't stand a chance with Melinda.**_

_**...**_

_**What the fuck! If he got her for himself, what makes him think that I am not worthy of that beauty? Really. I am more gorgeous than him. Well, at least that is what my mind says. **_

_**...**_

_**Anyway, what am I doing talking to myself? **_

_**...**_

_**And again, he was so pompous! Thinking that I like Melinda. Not that I do.**_

_** Or Not that I don't. **_

_**Uh! Do I?**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**I am not guilty, remember?**_

_**...**_

_**Was I that obvious? I mean, inviting to eat outside would not be an obvious sign.**_

_**Or is it?**_

_**...**_

_**Yeah. So where was I?**_

_**What was he saying about no one knows her? Is she keeping a secret only Nate knows?**_

_**Well, I think it would not harm at all. With that face of an angel, she could not be anything near from suspicious evil secrets.**_

_**Here I am again. Having thoughts about her. GAH!**_

_**Oh yeah. Where is she anyway? Today is her first day. I would know cause I told the Department head this morning right after I came in that she would start today.**_

_**...**_

_**Not that I am excited or anything. It would be just really nice to get to know her more.**_

_**I don't care what Nate says about her. I'll prove to him that I also have the right to like her AND to own her.**_

_**...**_

_**Not that I have any plans, really. I don't know. I am just saying that I stand a chance, too!**_

"Hi Professor!"

Jim's thoughts were cut by a familiar beautiful voice that resounded in his ears last night.

"Hello Melinda! Wow. I did not know you would start today!" Jim lied.

"Really? Well, the Department Head said that you told them about it." Mel smiled confused.

"They did say? Oh yeah. Maybe I did. I am sorry." Jim laughed, he was fixing his things for his next class in which he was late already. He was avoiding Mel's eyes. Somehow, after those that came across his mind, he could not look straight into her eyes. After talking to Nate, he did feel kind of shaky and nervous about talking to Melinda.

"Well, I have to fly. Late for a class."

"You were pretty lost in your thoughts there, Mr. Clancy. Mind sharing them? Now, you are late, it is my duty to assist old professors you know." Mel joked.

"Very funny. As much as I like talking to you, I will go now. But I will talk to you soon about something I really need to ask you and I might share what was in my mind. Ok. See you later!" Jim bid good bye to Mel.

Melinda blushed as Jim walked away. She couldn't wait for him to come back. ;)


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Less Conversation

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own those you can recognize. _**  
**_But those you can't, all MINE!_**

Enjoy this one. For all my readers there. Loves you! :*  
Keep your reviews coming!

**_

* * *

_**

**The Hottie Professor**

_**Chapter 10: A Little Less Conversation**_

Melinda drank from her bottle of water as she glanced at her watch. She was on her way to the Department of Arts and Culture where she was working as a student assistant. She just came out of a class and decided to spend her remaining hours working and probably talking to her favorite Professor. As she was on her way, she decided to stop by to the near Wash Room and fixed herself up. She applied a fresh coat of lipstick and some mascara to accent her eyes more. She studied her face first then her body.

She was wearing a pair of pale green skinny pants which made her butt stick out. And she wore her new top she just bought the other day, knowing that this was her first day in the Department with Mr. Clancy. It was a simple lacy white blouse that exposes her cleavage just enough for Mr. Clancy to stare at them. She decided she looked hot enough and walked to the Department already. She couldn't help but see in her mind Jim Clancy sitting gorgeously by his table, sexily reading a book.

When she opened the door, she saw her newly-made friends, the office workers there and some Student Assistants as well. She gazed through the room and alas, there she saw the most handsome guy living on the planet—her ultimate fantasy. He was sitting by his table, sipping some coffee and probably checking some student's works. She chose not to approach him because she might disturb him. And it was rather very hard for her to resist him.

As she walked past by his table, she casually nodded to his table which he barely noticed. He looked back and when he saw it was Melinda, he called back.

"Melinda, hi! "

"Hello, Professor! I see. Coffee in the afternoon." She noticed.

"Couldn't get anything done without it. How was your day?" he asked concernedly.

"The usual. You? Am I disturbing you? You look pretty busy?"she asked while she looked at the papers he was checking.

"Oh. This. Just some papers of students." He brushed off the topic casually and hid the papers inside his drawer.

"Okay. You should get back on your work now. You can just call me when you need more coffee. " Melinda suggested.

"Right. But mind if I ask you something?" Jim warily asked.

"Shoot."

"Uhm. Do you and Mr. Lington have some sort of misunderstanding?"

"I haven't talked to him yet. Why do you ask?" she eyed him.

"Oh. Well. I don't know but I think I really should tell you this. You know when you saw this morning?"

"Yeah. What happened?" she asked as Jim looked around if anyone could hear them.

"Well, Nate was outside the department as I was coming in. And I thought he was waiting for you. So I greeted him and asked him. But then, he got all serious and telling me to step off…" He trailed off.

"Really? What else did he say?" she asked. She could herself getting nervous by the minute.

"Well. I should step off because a particular "She" belonged to him only and not to me. If I am not mistaken, you were his girlfriend?"

"Y-yes. I was. Not anymore. And he also has an ex." She added.

"But you are the only girl that relates him to me. Am I right?"

"I think so. Why?" Mel asked.

"I suggest you sort things out before anything bad happens. I don't know what he was saying about me stealing someone from him. But I guess, wether or not I am guilty, I think you should talk to him about this."

"Right. I-I am sorry. Y-yes. I will talk to him." She tearfully said, nervous as hell and all the same ashamed of what Nate might have said as well.

"Hey. It is okay. You don't need to worry about anything. And if you need help. I am here. If you need to talk, just come here and we'll talk. Okay?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. His touch made Mel calm down a bit.

"Yes. I am sorry if you came into the scene. I don't mean to get you in trouble. Even I don't know what Nate is up to and what's going on in his mind."

"Yep. Maybe, he just think that you know…"

"Think what, Professor?"

"You know.. That I am messing up your relationship with him. I have no intention or whatsoever. And I didn't like how he threatened me back there. So you really better talk to him soon."

"Ok. I will." Melinda answered, obviously irritated by Nate.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you in class, Melinda." Jim sat back on his chair and pulled the papers back to check.

"Oh, yeah. Melinda, I forgot to ask. Nate also asked me something about if I were _that Jim_? Do you have any idea what that meant?"

"About a Jim? No. I don't. I'll ask him." She lied then walked away.

_**Of course, I lied. I would not tell Jim that he is that Jim Nate was talking about. What would I say if he asks for an explanation? That I was thinking about him when we were having sex and accidentally blurted his name out instead of Nate's because I was so hot for him. Not a great idea. Damn Nate! Why does he have to be like this? I don't love him anymore. Why can't he just accept that and stop ruining my life? I have to talk to him soon. **_Melinda thought to herself. Then she got out her blackberry as she was seated on her table. She texted Nate and told him that they should meet up later and talk.

…..

_**Hmm. She smelled nice today and looked really hot in that white blouse. Damn. I am so into her right now. Too bad, I can't yet, not until things got resolved with Nate. Then I will ask her out. But I am still curious about that secret. Maybe I will ask her about it when we get comfortable. And also about the Jim thing! What the hell is that? Did she tell Nate that she likes me? HAH! In his face. Damn. I gotta stop having these fantasies about her. It is making me spill coffee to these papers. Drat! I wonder if she also like me. Maybe I should ask her that the next time. Yeah. Maybe, I would.**_

…

"Nate, whatever you are doing, you have to stop it." Melinda said to Nate when he came over to her apartment later that day.

"What should I stop, Mel? Loving you? Because I can't. You are making me like this." Nate said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you and I am willing to fight for you, Mel." Nate tearfully said.

"Look, you only fight for a love if it is mutual. Nate, I am sorry. But we were long over. I can't bring back what was over." Melinda pleaded.

"Did you invite me in just to tell me that it is over?" Nate asked sharply.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did this morning. What the hell was in your mind that made you say those things to Professor Clancy?" she asked persistently.

"So it is him?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you. Whether it is him or not, you should not give a damn!" she breathed out. "Nate, I am practically begging you right now. Let me go. Let us both be happy." She asked tears starting to run down her cheeks. Nate got alarmed.

"Mel, don't cry. Please." He looked into her eyes tearfully. "I am sorry I am making your life miserable. I could not just bear the idea that you don't love me anymore. It just hurts, Mel. No matter how I try to stop the pain, it burns me and makes me do things."

"Nate, you don't have to be like this. You are still special to me. You are like my best friend. I shared everything with you. But things change and I am starting to be happy again. Please be happy for me too. Find another girl. A girl who will never hurt you like I do." She explained soothingly.

"But it always felt like you were the only girl for me. It still hurts. But I have nothing left to do. So, we really are over now."

"Yes. But hey, we are still friends. Right?"

"Of course, always." He sighed. "I may have said some things to Prof. Clancy, by the way."

"Yes, I have been meaning to talk to you about that. You know those things are personal and I understand that because you were mad. But I really am worried about him knowing those." She said biting on her thumb.

"I am really sorry. Hey, you should not be ashamed of yourself. If he really likes you, he will see past that." He said finally getting the idea that she wasn't his anymore.

"No. It's not like that. I don't even think he likes me. Anyway, I just don't want the whole university to know that I'm a slut who likes sex every minute and someone who cheats on his boyfriend. It was not just supposed to be out there exposed."

"This is my fault. But he would not really know if you and I would not tell him." He promised.

"Thanks Nate. And I really am sorry. We could still be like we were minus the sex and the kiss and all those intimacy." She smiled.

"You bet! But you have to tell me everything going on. Ok? And I should warn you. I still love you. So you better help me find another girl as lovely and as hot as you are." He smirked.

"I promise."

"Alright. Then, I will see you tomorrow in class!" Nate stood.

"I will. I better not see you by the department door anymore. OK? Hahaha. Bye. You take care." She hugged him for the last time.

"Yes, Ms. Student Assistant. And good luck to you and to your new quest for love. I wish you well." Nate sincerely said no matter how it broke his heart.

Just when Nate slammed the door, Melinda's phone rang.

"Hello! Melinda here. Who is this?" Melinda cheerfully said.

"Melinda? Hello? Ashton here. Remember me?"

"Ashton? Ashton who?" Melinda asked again.

"Do you want me to remind you, Melinda?" the husky and sexy voice gave a naughty laugh on the other end of the line.

* * *

_A/N: You? Do you still remember Ashton? _

_YES! At last no more Nate that can hinder Mel and Jim. But Uh-Oh! Ashton Who? :)_

_WATCH OUT FOR MORE! :) REVIEW! I hope you liked this!_


	11. Chapter 11: Let the Love Begin

**DISCLAIMER:** You know it already. I dont own them. Yaddah yaddah.  
This is a cute one, I must say. Jim is on the move! You better watch out for the next chapters, too.  
It will all be about Mel and Jim! Yay! Finally. :)

* * *

**_DO REVIEW! I love reading them and knowing what you think so I could fix my stories.  
When I read lots of reviews, I update quickly knowing there's a lot of readers waiting for me.  
So, you! Yes you! Better leave one! :) _**

* * *

**The Hottie Professor**

**Chapter 11: LET THE LOVE BEGIN**

There was a knock at Mel's door on a Friday evening. Melinda thought it was Milicent or Andrea, but she gasped when she opened the door and saw that it was Ashton. She covered herself up in a robe since she was only wearing a lacy night gown but Ashton was too quick for that. He already saw her perfect body the minute she opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to go out with you." Melinda hissed.

"I just thought you might want a visitor for the night." Ashton smiled.

"Well, I don't. And I am very tired right now. You should go." She wearily said.

"Oh. Someone is being a bad girl." Ashton grinned with lust.

"I am not in the mood. Just please go." Melinda tried to push him away. She was not in the mood really. She had strong feelings for Jim that she haven't noticed that she was rejecting the offer one of her favorite hunks of all time since she saw him the night they went to Crow Bar.

"I am not buying it. Are you scared that Nate might catch us?" he asked.

"No. Because we are not together anymore." She plainly said.

"So, what's the problem? Are you not feeling horny tonight?" he said sexily in his husky voice still leaning on the door frame.

"Uhh. No." she said. She did not know what was wrong with her.

"But you used to call me after that night. Then you just suddenly stopped." He said looking for answers.

"It meant I don't want to do anything with you anymore." She said.

"Why?"

"I think.. I like. Uh. Mm. Love someone." She trailed off. Finally admitting it to herself. She loved him already.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed. "And so? Is that a problem? Someone loves me too and I think I might just love her back but that does not stop me from fucking you!" he grabbed Melinda by the waist and smelled her hair and neck hungrily.

"Ashton! What the fuck is wrong with you! Get away from me!" she fought back.

"I don't understand you. You were all over me after that night in the Crow Bar and now you're just pushing me away. I won't stop until I get a taste of you. I will be back." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Melinda brushed away the thought of Ashton. If she were herself, she would fuck him the moment she opened the door. But no matter how hot he looked, Jim's face was dominating her mind all night, all day and probably the whole week. Maybe because they spent everyday together just talking and learning new things about each other in the department. She couldn't get the thought of him away. And for the first time, a while ago, she claimed that she love him. Maybe she really does. He was in her dreams every night. And for the first time, she did not think of a guy because she wanted to fuck him. She really likes Jim and she is madly falling in love with her Hottie Professor. She would day dream in class thinking that they could be together someday. She knew it felt too good to be true.

Melinda went to the kitchen to drink some coffee. She was taken aback by the realization that hit her. She really is falling in love with Jim Clancy. She nibbled on bread and thought to herself. Jim's face was in her mind as always and she could not help but picture his perfect smile. That made her smile too and then, her laptop beeped. One message received. She decided not to open the email but changed her mind when she thought it could be important. She opened.

_**Good evening, Ms. Gordon! I hope I am not disturbing you in any way. If you don't mind, can I have your digits? The department asked for it. You know, just in case emergencies arise. Thanks and Have a good night sleep, Melinda. It's me, Jim**_

Melinda could have practically jumped in joy when she read it was from Jim. She immediately replied hoping he was still online so they could chat a bit, or something.

_**Hi! Sure. My cell number is 81172234584. Residence's is 411-3478. Call me whenever you feel like it. Goodnight too, Jim! XO, Mel**_

SENT!

Melinda went back to her chair in the kitchen when her phone rang. _**Probably Ashton.**_

"Hello?" she asked warily.

"Oh. Hey. You're still up! I hope I did not wake you up." A man's voice said.

"Jim? Is this you?" she can't help but smile when she said his name. Good thing no one could see her.

"I'm sorry. Yeah. It's me." He gave a hearty laugh.

"Sup? Is everything okay? I replied to your email ASAP." She said wondering why Jim called.

"Yeah. That's why I was able to call you."

"Right! So is there an emergency or you just wanna hear my voice before going to sleep?" she teased.

"Hahaha! You know me too well, Melinda. Well, there is no emergency. I just had to use that excuse so you would give it to me with no questions." He laughed again.

"What made you think I won't give it to you?" she wondered.

"I don't know. I just wanted to be sure." He plainly said before silence ensued.

"Soo.." Melinda said.

"Hmm. So.." Jim said, obviously deep in though.

"Jim? Uhh. Why did you call?" Melinda awkwardly asked.

"OH. Right! I am sorry! Uhh. Yeah. So, I called to tell you. Uhh. That. You know. I was thinking.. Well, maybe we.. Uhm. You are always in my.. uh. No. Wait. I just wanted, uhh, to tell you that I can't stop- " he said nervously and struggling.

"Hey hey. Jim. Breathe. I can't understand." She said smiling, her heart was pounding.

"Okay." He breathed out. "Here it is. Uhhm. I was wondering if we could, you know, go out sometime?"

FINALLY!

"…." Melinda smiled. Controlling herself from jumping all around the room.

"Mel?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course! I would love to, Jim." She accepted lovingly.

"Really? I mean, that would be great! How about tomorrow?" he asked excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

"I'll pick you up at 7? I know this great place!" Jim said animatedly.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She answered.

"I will. Good night. Sweet Dreams, Mel!" Jim said softly.

"Sweet dreams." She bid goodbye.

Melinda could not stop her heart from beating so wildly. Does this mean, her dreams and fantasies are starting to come true?

Jim sighed with relief. He was glad the hardest part was over. He really is madly falling for her already. He just hopes she would soon feel the same about him.


	12. Chapter 12: Mystery Guy

**DISCLAIMER**: GW and its CAST aren't mine. :)  
HERE IS MY 12th one. ENJOY and Review Please.

* * *

**The Hottie Professor**

**Chapter 12: MYSTERY GUY**

"So, do you think this looks good on me?" Melinda nervously asked Andrea, her bestfriend.

Andrea examined her friend and looked straight to her eyes.

"Mel, are you kidding me? This is the 6th outfit you have tried on. And you looked hot in all of them. What are you so worried about? It's just a date." Andrea fixed her bangs.

"This is not just a date. It's something more special." Melinda smiled and looked into her full-body mirror.

"Really? Oh my. You haven't told me who it is gonna be yet! Spill." Andrea demanded as she leaped into Mel's bed.

"I thought you were never gonna ask!" Melinda teased as she stripped the outfit she was on and wore the 3rd one which she decided to wear later.

"C'mon, Mel! Tell me who the mystery guy is!" Andrea shouted.

"Well, you know him. He is in the University." She smiled as she let Andrea zipped her dress at the back.

"Oooh! A school mate. Not Nate, I assume. He told me that you would stay friends. That's something new! Hahaha." Andrea laughed.

"Yeah. I decided we stay as friends because of _this_ guy." She smiled and sat on the chair by her dresser.

"So he is that special? Who can it be? I haven't seen you hanging with someone in the school since you are too busy working in the Department." Andrea fretted about how Mel works and not able to hang with her.

"Well, we actually talk all day long. And I really think I feel something very special for him. And I must say, it's the first. Haven't felt this for anyone." She combed her hair.

"You have to tell me, now! I am starting to feel really upset Mel. We haven't talked for ages!" Andrea reminded her.

"Okay. You will meet him in a while if you stay put and help with how I look!" Melinda smiled and put some eye make-up.

"Alright! Hey, you don't have to be anxious. I feel that whoever this guy is, he will fall madly in love with you. With that dress and how pretty and how nice you are, he will never forget this night." Andrea helped Mel with her hair.

"Aww. Thanks Andrea. I really missed you, you know." Mel looked at Andrea on the mirror.

"Me too! You know I do."

"So, how are you and Joe doing?" Melinda put a coat of lipstick. She knew she need not ask Andrea about Joe because they were inseparable as ever.

"same old. Same old." She smiled.

"I am happy for you, Andrea."Mel sincerely said.

"Thanks, Mel. And I know you will find your right guy soon. I hope tonight!" Andrea squeaked with delight.

"I know right!" she stood and wore her shoes just as Andrea was done with her hair.

"So how do I look?" she stood in front of the mirror and eyed Andrea. _**(see URL on my profile: Melinda's Dress)**_

"You look gorgeous!" Andrea exclaimed.

The doorbell rang.

"OH! Must be the mystery guy. Lemme get that!" Andrea ran to the door and opened the door.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Clancy!" Andrea was taken aback to see a professor instead of the hot date she was expecting. "You are looking great and hot! What are you doing here?" she asked_**. (see URL on my profile to see Jim: Jim's outfit)**_

"Good evening Ms. Andrea. Is Melinda here?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, she is. Wait. MEL! Mr. Clancy is here!" she shouted. "Melinda got a hot date for tonight so I think she doesn't have much time. I'm just saying. " Andrea said coolly.

"Oh. Really? She does?" Jim smiled and showed his gorgeous set of teeth.

"If you like, we could go with them, Mr. Clancy." She seriously offered. But when she saw the look on his face, she took it back. "I am just messing with you!"

"Hi there!" Melinda greeted Jim and Jim kissed her on the cheek. Andrea was shocked.

"Hello, Melinda! You look pretty. No, you look gorgeous!" he gave her the flowers he hid behind him. Andrea was having a hard time digesting all these. She was confused as hell.

"Aww. You too! These are lovely! Thanks!" she smelled them. "Wait a minute. I'll get this inside." She smiled to him.

"Take your time." Jim said as Mel went back inside with Andrea tagging along.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Andrea demanded.

"So there he is! How is he? He look pretty hot, right?" Melinda smelled the flowers and couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Mr. Clancy? He sure is HOT with capital H. But don't tell me he is the mystery guy!" Andrea exclaimed, her eyes got bigger.

"He _is _the mystery guy." Mel smiled.

"No way! How can it be? How? Teach me how. He is one hot fish the ocean!" Andrea said excitedly.

"I know! Wish me luck!"

"Oh my. I just asked him to be my date and go with you and your mystery guy! God!" Andrea realized.

"You didn't! Hahaha. Andrea!"

"Gah! You owe me! Tell me all the juicy details later ok? Especially how things came this far for a student-teacher relationship! Have a great time!"

"Thanks." She kissed her.

"Go and be with your hottie professor!" Andrea gave her ass a little pat.

"Andrea!" Melinda jumped and laughed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said to Jim who was still by the door step.

"No problem. Wow. I just have to say it again, you look great!" Jim could not help but look at her again.

"You don't look so bad yourself too. " she said noticing how hot he really looked.

"Thanks! Shall we go?" Jim asked her and offered his arm.

"Let's go." Mel smiled at him and clung her arm to his. She could not describe how happy she was to be with him. Jim felt the same way too.

They just don't know, YET. ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Favorite Girl

**Disclaimer: **GW and its amazing characters such as Melinda and Jim are not mine. :)  
However, this plot is a product of my own unique and dirty imagination.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 **is the second segment of Jim and Mel's first dater EVER! This will be the point of change for Mel and Jim's lives.  
After this chapter, LOVE and LUSt will mix in one dirty pot. I know you have all been waiting for that to come.  
ENJOY and Please Review. Tell me what you think about it!  
_**Much love, Summer**_

* * *

**The Hottie Professor****  
Chapter 13: Favorite Girl**

"He we are." Jim casually said as he guided Mel inside his house.

"I thought we were going to eat in a restaurant. Not that I am complaining. You house is great." Mel cannot help but admire Jim's house. _**(See profile to view his house)**_

"Thanks. I designed everything myself." He said coolly.

"Really? That's awesome." She said.

"I prepared something for us by the veranda. Come!" Jim invited Mel.

"Okay." She felt her heart beat wildly again.

Melinda was transfixed by the view. She could see the sun set on the west and a perfect bird's eye view of the pool. By the corner was a sweet little table complete with candles and food. Serenade music surrounded the atmosphere and Jim was standing beside him taking in the immaculate view. Melinda could melt right there and then smelling Jim's husky but very sexy scent.

"Wow. This beats any restaurant." Melinda said, still transfixed.

"Wait till you taste the food!" Jim laughed jokingly. They both walked towards the table and Jim pulled a chair for Melinda.

"Thanks. You cooked all of this?" Mel was in disbelief.

"Surprisingly, I did." He smiled.

"Cannot wait to taste it!"

"Go ahead!" Jim said while he opened the bottle of wine waiting for them by the side. He poured for both of them and then handed one to Mel.

"Thanks. I really appreciate all of this! I never thought you would bring me here." Mel said before sipping on her glass.

"No problem. I just do special things for special people." Jim looked sincerely at Mel.

Melinda cannot help but blush while Jim stared at her face for a moment. She cautiously tried breaking the awkwardness.

"Shall we eat?" she asked. "I'm starving! This food is very tempting!"

"Dig in!" Jim agreed.

"This is delicious. Are you sure you cooked all of this?"Melinda joked after having her first bite of the beef broccoli.

"I sure did." Jim smiled.

"You are one great cook!" Melinda complimented.

"And you are one great girl." He commented. Melinda fell silent for a moment and then took a spoonful of some noodles that's probably Pad Thai.

"I'm sorry. That must have taken you aback. Go on. Enjoy the food." Jim said as he noticed Mel fell silent.

"Oh. NO. Thanks. I really think it is sweet of you to do all of this for me. And I am enjoying!" she assured Jim.

"Well. That's good. So how are you and Nate doing? I hope you don't mind me asking." Jim casually asked, curious of what she told Nate.

"I talked to him right after you told me so. And we decided we stay as friends and he agreed on not being rude to you. I am so sorry about that." Mel apologized.

"You don't have to. It is not your fault why a lot of guys fall for you, you know. I am happy you got everything settled." Jim smiled.

"Me too." Melinda said.

"So, are you enjoying your work? I mean, you can always quit if you don't feel like spending extra hours." Jim suggested before eating some roasted beef.

"I am more than happy that I can render my service. I never thought working would be this fun!" Mel exclaimed.

"That's a first. Well, I am very happy too that you work there. That way, I can see you every day." Jim smiled.

"Oh. Really? Why so?" Melinda pushed him, smiling.

"You know, so, I can talk to you… and update you on school stuff." Jim improvised.

"Oh. Right." Mel frowned in disappointment. Jim saw it.

"So, I can see your smile every day... And I can smell your perfume every time you pass by my table... so I can go to my next class inspired... So I can have a reason to go to work every day." He continued looking right at her.

"Mmm." Melinda blushed and sipped some of her wine. This was too much. She needed some alcohol to make her respond.

"I am really happy that you are here with me tonight, Melinda. " Jim said.

"Me too. And I am really happy that I get to see you every day too." Melinda responded.

"So, does that mean… you like me too?" Jim eyed her.

"Why? Do you … like me?" Mel teased him.  
"Oh man! Isn't it obvious yet?" Jim fretted. Mel laughed.

"Jim, tell me. What is all of this? You are my professor and you invited me to dinner?" She reminded him, saddened by the thought.

"All of this? This is me, Jim, having dinner with you" he started. Mel did not looked convinced at all.

" This is the real me, having the most perfect night with my favorite girl that I like. Not Professor Clancy having a date with a student." Jim looked into her eyes.

"This is me saying to the girl that I like how much I love spending time with her. This is me trying to score points to the girl I like so she could like me back." he trailed off, Mel drowning in bliss.

This is me, Jim, trying to tell you Mel, how much I am willing to do to keep you happy and safe." Jim confessed everything he felt.

"This is me, Jim, not Professor Clancy, asking you to give me a chance and open your heart so I can get in." Jim added so seriously and intensely, Mel could feel tears welling up with Jim's sincerity.

"Whether I am Jim or Professor Clancy, you will always be my favorite girl. The girl I love to talk to every day since the day we first met." Jim continued.

Melinda was in euphoria. She could not believe what she was hearing. Did Jim just confess his feelings for her?

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you." That was all she can mutter.

"You don't have to say anything. I am willing to wait." He said moving some hair to the back of her ear. Melinda shivered from the tickle she felt from Jim's touch.

"Nate." She thought aloud.

"What about him?" Jim was curious.

"I told him I was not dating you or anything."

"But you are friends now. I think he will understand." Jim assured her.

"Does this mean, we are officially dating?" Jim smiled.

Melinda smiled back. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think we are.." He said sipping on some wine.

"I think so too." Mel said. She was smiling and Jim noticed how happy she looked.

Maybe she opened her heart for him. All he have to do is to take care of it.


	14. Chapter 14: Rule Breaker

**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, not mine. The usual.  
**A/N: **No one is reading my work anymore I guess. That's why it is taking me so long to update.  
I need reviews to keep me going. Please add what you want to happen too.  
JIMMEL ACTION already written, waiting to be unlocked. :) Reviews are what I need.

* * *

**The Hottie Profess_or_**

**Chapter 14: RULE BREAKER**

A rule is rule, and neither Melinda nor Jim could do anything about it.

They sat meters away from each other in the Department of Arts and Culture and yet Jim's eyes could not leave Mel's face. She could feel her face blushing already, but she did not want to let Jim notice that she was aware. Jim wanted to go to her table and talk to her about sweet nothings but a rule is a rule. No faculty is allowed to have a personal relationship to any of the students under his class.

_**Bummer. This is going to be real hard for me. How could I court her if I am not allowed to show everyone how much I like her? Damn it. Gosh. She really looks hot today. I wonder how it feels to kiss her, to hold her hand. TO grasp those lovely set of boobs. I wonder how it feels inside her.. Hmm. Damn it, Jim. Control your thoughts.**_

Melinda saw how weird Jim was looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed to Jim.

"Yeah. Wanna go eat?" he mouthed back.

"Sure!" Melinda said as she stood up.

They walked towards the door, Melinda first before Jim. When they got out of the Department, Jim smiled at Melinda.

"Hi there, beautiful" Jim said.

"Hi back at you. So, let's go eat!" Melinda pulled Jim's hand. They felt the tension built up inside them as their skins touch each other.

Jim wanted so badly to grip her and push her to the wall and kiss her hard but he could not do that, yet. Just not yet. He had so many things to do for Melinda to make her trust him. Of course, Mr. Clancy had plans as early as now.

Melinda on the other hand sheepishly dropped Jim's hand before hers got sweaty from the tension she felt. She wanted the magic to last longer but she was scared that someone might see them as well. Who would believe such sight? A student hand in hand with her hot Professor?

They did not speak on their way to the cafeteria. When they saw that the room was not filled with buzzing students, they decided to sit down by the table by the corner to avoid audience.

Melinda ordered a can of pineapple juice a plate of blueberry cheese cake while Jim decided to settle with a clubhouse sandwich and a bottle of Coke.

"Why do you eat so healthy?" Jim asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"To keep me healthy, I guess." She smiled then sipped on some juice. Jim could not help but look at her mouth and imagine dirty little thoughts.

"Jim?" Mel said. "Earth to Jim."

"Oh. Sorry, I spaced out." He smiled.

"Can I have a taste of that?" Jim asked pointing to the cake.

"Buy your own slice, Professor!" she joked while she forked a piece to place on Jim's tray. Suddenly, Jim took hold of Mel's arm and guided her fork toward his mouth to eat the cake.

"Hmm. Yah. Maybe I should get one for myself too." Jim smiled at Melinda. She blushed because she was not expecting him to do that. She looked at his face and noticed that there was some icing for the cake just by his lips. If they weren't in a public place, she would have kissed the stain away, but of couse what she did was she took a tissue and wiped it off.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Melinda could feel her heart beat wildly as Jim looked deep in her eyes. They both wanted to kiss each other at that moment but it was very hard. The rule clearly states. Jim could get fired. Melinda could be kicked out and say goodbye to her dreams. They contained themselves. At least, Melinda did.

Jim held her hand. He did not care whether anyone could see them. He did not mind about anything else but this moment with her—the woman she likes.

"Melinda, I really like you. I can't just not say it." Jim sincerely blurted out.

"Jim. We should not be doing this. You know the rules." Melinda hesitated.

"I know the rules. And I would do anything to get rid of them just to be with you." He said.

"Jim.. I really want to say that I feel the same. But I can't right now. I have my dreams."

"I know. But I am willing to wait, Mel. I really like you and I wish we could spend more time together."

"Me too. And don't get me wrong. I like you too, a lot. But I am not sure that I am willing to risk my career for this uncertainty. I am sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I am not asking anything in return." He pulled his hand away.

"I am happy I am with you, right now Jim."

"Me too." She smiled.

Beep!

She took out her phone and read a text from Milicent.

_Mel, where are you? Been looking for you all day long. I need to tell you something. Meet me? I'm here at the bench by the fountain in the quad. See you._

_XO, Mili_

"Hey Jim, I need to go. I have to meet a friend of mine. I'm sorry. You can have my cake if you want!" she joked.

"Alright, you take care, beautiful." He smiled at her.

Melinda walked as fast as she could as saw Milicent sitting on the bench. Something was different about her today. She seemed more beautiful and blooming. She walked towards her and greeted her.

"Hi Mili! I am soo sorry! Are you okay?" Mel asked worriedly.

"Mel! I missed you. I need to tell you something! " Mili jumped in joy.

"Easy, tiger. What's that? You look beautiful!" she complimented.

"Thanks. Well, it's because… Here it goes. I AM FINALLY INLOVE WITH SOMEBODY!" she squeaked.

"WOW! That is great news! With anyone I know?" she was ecstatic for her friend.

"YES! With ASHTON! You remember him?" she asked excitedly.

"Ashton? As in Ashton-guy-you-brought-in-the-bar?"

"That's him!" Milicent showed pure happiness that Melinda did not know what to say.

_Uh-oh._


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Yours

**DISCLAIMER**: GW is not mine. Sexy Mel and gorgeous Jim neither. :(

* * *

ENJOY THIS ONE!  
Please keep reviewing. I so love them. :) They keep me writing. Thanks for all the readers there who subscribed.

* * *

_**Chapter 15: I'M YOURS**_

Melinda had a dream last night. It was very sad and she couldn't breathe. She was crying the moment she opened her eyes. She grabbed her phone and called Jim. She asked him if they could talk tomorrow. She was in tears and she couldn't help but sob in between her words.

"Hey, Mel. What's wrong? You have to tell me." Jim soothed her the next morning. They were by the garden in the University where no one would see them.

"I'm okay now. It was just, last night. I had the strangest dream." Melinda had a scared emotion on her face.

"I'm listening. C'mon, you can tell me." He urged her as he softly hugged Melinda.

"The dream felt so real that I could not breathe. I was dying in my dream and you were mad at me. You did not love me. You left me all alone because you were too afraid to live alone by yourself." Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Mel, you know how I like you so much and how much I am willing to do anything for you. I promise you, there is nothing to be scared. I am here and you can always count on me." Jim assured her, worried of what went in her head.

"I am scared to take the risk to be with you."

"You have nothing to lose, Mel. I will give everything to make you happy. You don't need to worry about that dream." Jim hugged her tight this time. Melinda could smell his sweet fragrance.

"Don't leave me, Jim. Promise me." She asked him.

"I won't. I will stay by your side even when you grow tired of me." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Jim." She trailed off.

"Hmm." He cannot help but smile. That was the first time she said she loved him.

"Is that all you have to say? I took me everything to say that, ya know?" she punched him lightly and playfully on his chest.

"I'm just teasing you! C'mon. You know how much I love you. I always have from the first time I saw you. You had always been the apple of my eye." He joked.

"Ha-ha. Thank you." She hugged him tighter.

"But I really do love you, Ms. Gordon. With all my heart, I am yours." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too, my hottie professor." She smiled.

Jim looked deep into her eyes and he couldn't fight the urge to kiss her luscious lips. He leaned and eventually, Melinda kissed him back. The feeling was unbelievable. It was the best kiss they had. They felt fireworks lit behind their minds as they closed their eyes and engaged in their kiss.

Jim touched one side of Mel's face as she held his neck for support. Their tongues started to swim to each other's mouths. Their saliva was the best they tasted in their lives. Melinda could not help but be horny at that moment. All those times, she dreamed and thought about kissing this man. All those times she rubbed and touched herself with images of him inside her mind. And now, there they are, kissing like there is no tomorrow.

To make things better, Melinda felt Jim's hand explore her chest and her back. Oh, yes! His touch was definitely making her so horny she could like drag themselves in the bathroom and fuck hard. But she had to contain herself. She had to wait for him to make the first move. But it was definitely hard to resist his gorgeous lover.

Jim wanted to put his hand inside her panties and finger-fuck her but he knew better than to do it here. He would wait. He thought to himself. He wanted the best sex in the best place.

They broke the kiss off. Lust covering their entire bodies. Melinda stood up and took hold of Jim's hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere more private." She smiled. Yes. She gave up. She was making the first move. Jim felt hornier with this idea.

The two of them held hands as they walked by the corridor, making sure no one could see them. Melinda was so hot that she ran the hallway with Jim running behind her, asking her to where they will be going.

"Just follow me." She said.

In a few moments, they were there. Melinda smiled naughtily to Jim as she dragged him inside the Janitor's Closet. It was dark, a bit dusty, private, closed and intimate. Just the perfect place.

The moment they were inside, they went wild. They knew they could not spare any more time. It was too dangerous. They only had to give each other what they wanted most now.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mel?" Jim asked her once again while he was nibbling on her ear. And as Melinda was unbuttoning his pants.

"More than anything in this world." She said as she took off her clothes.

"You are beautiful." Jim looked at the divine sight before him. Melinda was in her lacy black bra and panty. He wanted to rip them off with his mouth. He decided to help him take off his pants.

Melinda jumped to him until she was sitting on his hands while her legs are wrapped to him. They kissed each other passionately. Jim pushed her on the wall and started kissing her from her neck down her healthy breasts. He removed her bra in one swift movement and soon, he was sucking one boob after another like a hungry child.

"Oh. Fuck. You make me soo hot, Jim." Melinda moaned as he gripped Jim's hair. His kiss drove her wild especially when Jim's mouth found her belly button and paid special attention there. He kissed there wetly, licking her belly button while his right hand was massaging her boob and his left hand found his wet black panties.

"Jim, fuck me." Mel could not help herself.

Hearing that, he started slipping one of his fingers inside her and massaged her clit wildly. Melinda was going out of her mind. "Ohhhhh, JIM! JIM! AHHH!"

Before she could cum, Jim pulled out his fingers and took off her panties with his mouth. He lifted Melinda in one swift move and he let her sit on the nearby shelf. He opened her legs and dove in for her pussy. He licked it clean. He used his fingers to separate her lips and sucked in like there's no tomorrow. He kissed her lips wildly as he groped her breasts hard.

Melinda felt like cumming but she doesn't want to yet. He gripped Jim's hair so tight everytime she felt near. Jim was now fucking her pussy with two fingers as he continued to eat her.

"Oh Jim. Uhhh!" she groaned.

Jim looked at her and the pleasure her face showed was priceless! This was the best sex they both had. Melinda looked back at him and smiled at him. He was definitely no Nate, no Ashton, no bartender, no DJ, no stranger, but this definitely the most amazing sex ever in her life. Yes, they were all men in the most unexpected places but the only difference is that, she actually and sincerely loved this man licking and eating her pussy.

Overwhelmed by the realization, she reached out for his face and kissed him passionately, tasting her own love juices in his mouth. After a long and literally breath-taking kiss, she knelt down and took his throbbing member with her hands. This was her expertise. And she was about to give her the best blow job ever in his life.

She touched Jim's cock teasingly at first, doing light strokes. Jim eyes were closed in pleasure. He felt like cumming upon her touch. Melinda was pleased. Then, she started kissing the tip of his cock lightly. Slightly brushing her lips against the exposed skin was driving Jim crazy especially when she began licking it with her warm, moist and soft tongue. She circled her tongue around the tip, kissing it at times.

"Oh, Mel. That feels so good. Oh babe!" Jim groaned in ecstasy.

Hearing this, Melinda started to push him inside her mouth. Out and in he went while her tongues stroke the sides of his shaft expertly. Jim was getting crazy and he wanted to come. But Mel was not yet done. She held his balls with one hand while the other massages his inner thighs. Her mouth was restless between kissing and licking the tip of his cock and deep throating him. Jim was holding her hair, pushing and pulling her. Guiding her mouth and the rhythm. Melinda held his shaft with other hand while a part of it was inside her mouth. Jim was definitely on his edge after this.

"Mel, I think I about to come. Ahhh. You are so good." Jim warned her. And in one swift movement, she lifted her up and she was back sitting on his hand while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Jim pushed her back on the wall and Melinda grabbed his cock and guided it inside her.

"OHHH! FUCK JIM! YOU ARE SO BIG!" Mel can't help but exclaim. Jim was definitely bigger than anyones' he had before.

"And you are so tight and warm. FUCK MEL. You are beautiful." Melinda was still tight no matter how many sex she had before. Jim pushed in and out of her with rhythm.

To have better access, Jim lifted one of her legs and rested it on one of his shoulders.

"AHHH. Jim. FUCK ME HARDER. Oh. You are so sexy."

"YOU WANT THAT BABE? Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh." In and out he pushed his whole length inside him as he kissed him.

"Oh, YES! YESSS! YESSSS! I love you JIM. Fuck me more."

"I love you too. FUCK. MEL. FUCK."

"MMM. AHH. I am near, Jim. Come inside me. PLEASE. AHH."

"Fuck. Are you sure? UHH. Im about to come." Jim asked.

"Yes! COME INSIDE ME. UHHH."

"AHHHHH! UHHH! FUCK." Jim came inside her just as she came.

"Ahh. Oh my gosh." Mel said breathlessly feeling her wall relax a bit while Jim's cock rested inside her.

"That was awesome. I love you." Jim said. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her.

"I love you too, Jim. With all of me." Melinda said.

"We better get back to work now. And you better study hard, Ms. Gordon."

"Yes, sir!" they said as they helped each other get dressed.

* * *

"Do you want to grab something to eat at around 2 pm?" Jim asked her they were walking hand by hand towards the department.

"Hmm. Oh. I can't. I have to meet Milicent. She texted me a while a go. I'm sorry." Mel looked at Jim.

"Hey, it's okay! No worries." He held her hand tighter.

"Tomorrow night, come to my apartment. Dinner time?" Melinda suggested.

"I would love to. See you!" Jim said.

"Alright. Here's my stop. I've got a class here."

"Alright. You listen to your professor. Don't be naughty." He smiled.

"You know I only get naughty with my favorite professor, Mr. Clancy." She smiled teasingly at him.

"I love you, beautiful." He kissed him on the lips passionately, not caring if no anyone could see them.


	16. Chap16:Some Libraries Can't Keep Silence

**THE HOTTIE PROFESSOR**

_**Chapter 16: SOME LIBRARIES CAN'T KEEP SILENCE**_

"Hi there beautiful!" Jim kissed Melinda on her left cheek from the back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Melinda was in the library looking for something useful to read in the University library like she always do when she got the time. She was waiting for Jim's last class so that they could get out of this place together to watch a movie and have some dinner afterwards. Everybody knows that Jim was only tutoring Melinda.

"Hi. I have been waiting here for ages." Melinda turned around while clutching a History book she got out of the shelf just as Jim arrived. She kissed him on the lips lightly. "I missed you."

"I am sorry we had to extend the class. There were some professors who sat in and you know how I need to impress them, babe." Jim whispers sexily at her ears while pushing her back on the shelf. "You know-I kept thinking -about you the- whole time" he says in between kissing her hungrily on the lips.

Melinda felt this urge again but she had to fight it. For God's sake, they were in a library.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she managed to say while Jim was nibbling on her ear.

"But I want you now, baby. Right here." Jim teased Melinda while slowly driving his right hand to her ass and his left hand onto the back of her head. He massaged her ass while combing her hair from the back. Melinda was feeling very hot now.

"We can't. People will see us." she kissed him after in a torrid kiss. Their tongues meeting each other like swords in a dwell. Jim's left hand moved to her neck and onto the back of her neck and gently stroke her there while his right hand crawled up and in her skirt. They were kissing hard.

"No, they won't. We are on the far back of the library. NO one goes here but you, baby.." Jim trails off as he continues to lick her neck as his right hand strokes her pussy, only her panties getting on the way. He knew he still needed to tease Melinda. He wanted her. And he knew she wanted him too, but he wanted her to say it. Sex in this library would be very satisfying when Melinda was so hot for him already. He knew Melinda was fighting too hard now. He did not care if they would have sex right here, right now. He just wanted to be in her, to fill her already dripping pussy.

"Jim, we shouldn't. I mean-" she trails off as Jim pushes his way in her panties and massaging her clit with his fingers. She felt like she was high in ecstasy. "Uhh, ahh," she moaned as Jim continues to touch her pussy with gentle strokes and excitement in one as his left hand strokes her breasts with fury like they were touched for the first time.

"Jim, stop it. We should go to my apartment instead." she said though they both know that they would not want to wait anymore to go anywhere. They wanted each other so badly that their private members are throbbing insanely now.

"Do you really wanna stop now, Mel?" Jim teasingly asked her as she was already on her toes as Jim's fingers was inside of her doing a rhythmic pattern of in and out motion. She was getting crazy with euphoria. Jim kissed Melinda passionately, feeling their tongue become one.

"Oh. AH! Ah! Uh! Jim! NO! I don't wanna stop! Ah, Jim.." she trails off as she feels an incredible hot sensation in the pit of her stomach. Jim knew she was near so he withdrew his fingers as Mel unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Jim shook his pants off of him. Melinda touched the bulge in his boxers and again, Jim felt his throbbing member increase in size as it stood up upon her touch. Without any other hesitation, she removed her boxers and held his cock in her hands. As she was massaging his cock, he continued to kiss her while unbuttoning her blouse to have a better grip of her boobs.

Jim was feeling every touch of her hand as he looked at her immaculate body. Her lacy black bra was in the way so he did not buy any more time to unhook it at the back, he unhooked it on the front and her boobs greeted his eyes with invitation. She sucked in her left breast hungrily as his right hand focused on her right nipple and began pinching it and massaging it.

"Ohhh, Jim. Ahh. I love you babe." Melinda can't help but say due to the heat and lust she is feeling as she continues to stroke his cock.

"I love you more, Mel." he moaned as he sucked on her other breast in turn, feeling her cock build up cum inside of him. He knew he had to start to make a move to feel her wet and tight pussy before anyone checks here.

He lifted Melinda in one swift movement, his two hands touching her two ass cheeks as he made her lean on the book shelf behind her. He pushed her hard as he kissed him more torridly this time. He was all over her mouth as Mel continues to gasp for air and to moan harder in between kisses. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth which she welcomed with her tongue. He sucked in her tongue as Mel's hands were holding his golden brown hair for support.

Jim walked across the small corridor in between two book shelves as he goes for the long study table by the side. In a moment, he sat Melinda on the edge of the table as she locked her legs by Jim's ass. Jim pushed her not too hard but Melinda understood that he wanted her to lie down. She did so and found her back lying down on the table as her legs was still locked to Jim who was still standing by the table. Jim's lips reached down her boobs again and Melinda helped him reached them as she arched her back with her hands on the table for support.

Jim sucked her boobs in turn like a hungry baby while his hands massaged her clit for warm-up. He wanted her so wet before he enters her in a swift movement. They can hear steps and small talks a few meters away but they cannot stop here, can they? They were too engrossed in their intercourse that it is too late to back away now. They minimized their groans and moans to prevent catching people's attention.

All Jim wanted was to satisfy his girl. He loved her so much with all of him that up to having sex, he wanted her to have everything she deserves. In one swift movement, he lifted her legs to his shoulders so they now cling down. Melinda slide her back nearer him and she was practically in a head stand now, her arms supporting her as well as her legs clinging on Jim's shoulders.

"OH. JIM. AHHH! MMMM." Melinda cannot help but moan though she can hear steps near them. She was getting crazy when Jim lowered his mouth down on her pussy and licked it ravenously. He was eating her like there is no tomorrow. He made circles with his tongue around her clit and Melinda can not help but gasp loudly for air for the extreme feeling building up inside her again. Jim wanted to do this forever, her love juices slowly flowing to his mouth. He licked them and sucked them like they were some sweet honey. "Oh, Jim. Fuck me. NOW!"

That was all he needed. That was his signal. It felt good to his ears. Now, he is determined to fill her wet pussy with his cock. Jim lowered down her legs and Melinda sat on the edge of the table as she locked her legs on his waist again. He lifted her and pushed her to lean on the wall near them. In one quick movement, he pushed her cock inside her, feeling her tightness envelope him. She was so hot inside, and wet. He needs nothing more. Melinda's eyed were closed as she felt his throbbing penis enter him. It was painful at first but as it slides inside, all she could feel was pleasure and it was very delicious. It became more hot and too much to handle when Jim began sliding in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern. Jim continued to kiss Melinda as she held his hair tightly. He was holding her in one hand as she wraps her one hand around his neck and the other on his hair. Jim raised Mel's arm up against the wall then kissed her under am and neck and down her boobs while going inside and out of her. They were so closed together they could not breathe especially in between their kisses. They were bouncing up and down while moaning and groaning.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum!" warned Melinda.

"Me too, Mel."

"Let us cum together. Cum inside me, Jim." she said breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command. I love you Mel." he sincerely said as he felt his cum shooting down inside her. He was aware of the people nearing them, too.

"Jim, people.. They are coming here.." she said as she is nearing her finale.

"No, babe. YOU CUM here. " he said as he shot cum inside her.

"Ahhhh! OHH. I love you Jim." She said as they both cum together inside each other.

They breathed in air. They were sweating like pigs but they did not care. People seemed to retreat on their steps and they probably went back. Melinda was feeling so soft so Jim carried her to lie down the table again. Jim lay on top of her still inside her pussy which is starting to relax again.

"That was amazing, Mel."Jim said as he kissed her lightly on the lips before nibbling back on her nipples.

After some minutes, he withdrew his cock and started hooking back Melinda's bra but he noticed her spreading her legs again.

"Care for another round, Professor, before grabbing some dinner?" Melinda winked with a playful tone, obviously regaining her strength again. Jim of course re- unhooked her bra, lifted her and pushed her back to the shelf so hard with a new fresh longing to be inside her again.


End file.
